Waterproof
by SparklyLarry
Summary: What is the better way to get rid of your love-rival than to make her fall for someone else? To make sure Gray chooses her to be his partner in the new contest, Juvia is determined to turn Lucy and Natsu into a lovely couple. Water can penetrate even the deepest parts of their minds... Unless they are waterproof.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm Begins

**Waterproof**

 _by SparklyLarry_

 _«...''The song is about how love, like truth, will always reveal itself, just as the grain of truth inside the Scone makes the whole thing true. It's actually one of the finest pieces of music in the world. Gold is hardly mentioned at all.''_

 _Vimes stared. He got lost in any song more complex than the sort with titles like 'Where Has All The Custard Gone (Jelly's Just Not The Same)?»_

 _Pratchett, Terry «The Fifth Elephant»_

Chapter One

 **The Storm Begins**

 _Beware the power of the autumn equinox!_

 _Mages and sorcerers, wizards and witches! It is time to feel the Magic of LOVE!_

 _Is your sweetheart a mage, too? Do you LOVE each other as much as you LOVE your magic? How powerful can the two of you be when your magic matches perfectly? Are you ready to prove your feelings and strength?_

 _Join the most epic and romantic contest of all the times during the autumn equinox -_

 _The Magic of LOVE!_

 _Drag your sweetheart or date, girlfriend or boyfriend, wife or husband to the Arena of LOVE and show how powerful your feelings can become when combined with magic!_

 _The most loving couple that overshines all the others with its magic of LOVE will get the LOVE of all the people of Fiory! Not only this, of course! The lovebirds will have one their sacred wish come true!_

 _(make sure to check the list of forbidden wishes on the other side of the leaflet)_

 _Ready to compete?! Register at your guild any time this week before the equinox!_

 _If questions arise, contact the organizer, Sherry Blendy of Lamia Scale._

 _The 15th day of autumn._

 _May LOVE follow you everywhere!_

The wind caught the leaflet and carried it away through the evening streets of Magnolia. It flew past the windows of a dreaming blonde girl and a snoring blue cat, was accidentally trodden upon by a hopeless and nude romantic, later it got singed a bit, was waved away by an armed feminine hand, was blotted out by tears of either rain or the rain woman and probably ended up in some pit at the outskirts of the town. But there were hundreds and thousands of the same leaflets waiting for their targets to walk into them in the morning. But there must had been somebody to be the first to see the leaflet.

 _The Magic of LOVE, huh? Man, isn't it cheesy! Well, I've never minded cheese if it's properly grilled and cooked. That I can manage, no problem._

And the mysteriously clad figure with a huge bag stepped into the moonlight. A dusty sign on an abandoned building read: Mag Drug. A creepy smile flashed from the darkness of the hood.

 _New business is up right at time! Love... I mean, LOVE is a material I can work with!_

One could say it was an ordinary day at the main hall of the Fairy Tail guild. Fists and heels were flying all the place. Occasional teeth rolled over the floor. A few unconscious bodies with stars over their heads were lying prostrated here and there. Some of them with their legs above the face. It was a miracle of fighting acrobatics. Fighters, when knocked down, could find themselves in the most incredible positions.

But it was nothing compared with unique noise coming from the building! It was louder than a yell, more passionate than a war cry and more piercing than a shriek. Shattering plates and mugs accompanied the symphony. Fairy Tail's sounds were unforgettable. Together they mixed into an interesting salad of din and hubbub under a hot sauce of dispute. Any passerby who dared to taste it would probably get indigestion.

Fireworks were also an essential part of an ordinary day in Fairy Tail, meaning sporadic flashes of different color erupted right above the heads of its members, sometimes burning, soaking, cutting or freezing them and everything that once had been called 'furniture'. One specific table at the far end of the main hall remained unbroken. This lucky piece of furniture was suffering from another kind of misery though. Unstoppable salty tears were falling down its polished surface ruining the wood like an acid.

"Juvia! What are you doing here all alone? I thought you were backing up Gray!" a warm voice forced the rain girl to raise her face from a puddle of tears. Mirajane was smiling as usually. She gently stroked the water mage's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Juvia managed a nod and tried to explain, but a new wave of misery struck her hard in the chest and she was drowned in tears once again.

 _* * * 15 minutes earlier_

 _"How come you go with Levy?! I spend twice as much time with her than you do!"..._

 _..._

 _"Lucy and you? Since when, you moron?!"..._

 _..._

 _"Ahhh, come on, boys! Does nobody want to go out with me?"..._

 _..._

 _"The first one to bring me a fresh bottle of tequila can hope to get my consent! One, two... Go!"..._

 _A new contest was welcomed in Fairy Tail when Mira announced about it first thing in the morning. It began with cheers and friendly mocking. Everyone wanted to take part in the competition even if they had never heard about dating before. Because it was fun. Because it was a good excuse to fight. The main point of the event... LOVE, written in capitals specifically for this type of fight-LOVERS, still managed to completely escape their mind. So... Fairy Tail's men started to seek female partners... strong female partners for the contest. And here it started... It turned out the guild couldn't provide all the male mages with girls. As to the 'strong girls', there were only ten and one of them married anyway._

 _As soon as Juvia heard the news, she was overexcited! What could be better than to fight side by side with dear Gray? His glittering ice and her shining water would blend into a perfect harmony, crashing all their opponents! She would soak... He would freeze... She would move and he would jump... Let's do it everyday, my sparkling raindrop? Yes, my love!... Still daydreaming, Juvia joined the LOVE fight of Fairy Tail as dear Gray was dragged into the bustle like every other member of the guild. No one dared to attack his strong, beautiful, marble, naked back! There was the moment when Elfman was just about to kick the ice mage. Gray's eyes widened as he probably realized he didn't have enough time to dodge. But at the last moment a silver torrent pushed the attacker away, smashing him into the wall. Juvia gathered her water body back into the form. Their eyes met. One more second and she would have become a puddle. There was a smirk... but a lovely kind of smirk. The smirk a lover gives after a passionate kiss promising another one. He noticed her! Gray had finally seen how loyal and helpful she was! Would you be my LOVE in the contest, sweetheart...? And so they continued to fight side by side. Dreams were coming true for Juvia! Until..._

 _"Hey, Lucy, watch your back!" Gray yelled suddenly as Cana flung her tankard at the celestial wizard. Before the blond knew what was happening, the ice mage had her pinned to the floor. "You're okay?"_

 _"Yeah, thanks, Gray! I owe you one!" Lucy winked at him getting up._

 _"Stay close to me! A fist fight is no place for a celestial wizard! And where the hell is the damn hothead?"_

 _"Natsu? Ah, who cares? Watch out!"..._

 _There were flying bodies and bottles and boots... But the time had stopped for Juvia. She didn't see anything but Gray and Lucy, their backs rubbing, their eyes looking out for each other. She didn't hear anything but their warnings for one another. She didn't feel anything but the cold of his magic. Had Gray completely forgotten about Juvia, standing right behind him...?_

 _"Ha! Get this!" Gray yelled in triumph, sending Jet flying to the other end of the hall. "We're one hell of a team!"_

 _"No kidding! Don't mess with the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy laughed light-heartedly, oblivious to the gloomy shadow behind._

 _Don't mess with the strongest couple in Fairy Tail. That's when Juvia understood she had never stood a chance against the blond rival in love. That's when her pale lips started to tremble, that's when the last standing table was viciously attacked by salty tears. The table would have sympathized with the crying girl had it feelings or at the very least arms to give her a hug. She was such a sore sight even for the table..._

 _* * 15 minutes later_

Juvia was still buried in her grief with Mira by her side who was trying to understand the reason of her tantrum when the two of them suddenly heard a relatively calm voice... It means that the speaker wasn't yelling, crying or taunting in the whole uproar but actually talking (even though quite loudly). Distracted from her woe, she casted her shallow eye at the speaker. Surprisingly, the voice belonged to Natsu. Why would the hothead Dragon Slayer, who'd never missed an opportunity to give a few punches, stay aside? The boy was standing in the corner not far away from the table, his brows down. A small pink monkey with green spots was hopping around him. Intrigued, Juvia lent her ear to his ramblings.

"Why couldn't they organize a simple fighting contest? Who cares about the stupid love thing anyway?!"

"Don't be silly, Natsu!" the monkey reprimanded him but with a soft smile. It didn't take long for Juvia to recognize the strange girl who had kind of died but not really, Lisanna. She took a leap, landed on his shoulder and started to knock at the disheveled head as if asking for the brains to come out. "It is L-O-V-E! Everyone dreams to find one and to share his happiness with others!"

"I wanna participate in this contest and beat everyone down, but this love stuff just spoils all the fun!" Natsu groaned, his eyes burning holes in the fighting mob. "Ugh! I'm so frustrated that I don't even feel an urge to kick the Droopy Face! I must be falling ill. Hey, Lisanna, do you know the name of the disease when you want the whole world to shut up and simply give you what you need?"

"My guess is depression," she chirped. _Try 'getting normal'_! Juvia thought viciously, mad at the boy for giving sweet Gray insulting names. "Well, do you know the best way to cure depression?"

"Fire Fist into somebody's guts?"

"LOVE, silly!" Lisanna laughed, turning into a white dove and nesting in his hair. Another irritated groan escaped Natsu. "I believe that this contest is a perfect opportunity for many sweethearts to prove how strong their feelings are."

"Please! The stronger mages are, the stronger the couple is! Hey!" the Dragon Slayer wailed indignantly as the dove pecked at his forehead. "That's true! Why else would Evergreen declare that she will join the contest only with the strongest mage here? She has even set her own competition for guys!"

"Well then, why won't you join it? You are pretty strong. Together with Evergreen you will be the... Unstoppable and Unbeatable Not-really-couple!" Lisanna suggested playfully. The boy shuddered.

"It will be... awkward. To say the least."

"In this case, the equinox contest is an ideal excuse to find a girlfriend!" the dove exclaimed enthusiastically. Juvia could see anything but enthusiasm in Natsu's expression.

"Yeah, sure... And what am I supposed to do with this 'girlfriend' after the contest?" he drawled.

"Natsu! Girlfriends are not like... things, you know. There are many activities you can indulge..." Lisanna tried to explain but the Dragon Slayer just waved her off. The dove started to bicker again and she certainly gave Natsu another peck, but Juvia wasn't paying attention to them any more.

A little glint of hope sparkled at the horizon above the dark ocean of tears. An ingenious, incredible, brilliant plan was forming among the waves of gloom! She just needed to be absolutely sure about something...

"Mirajane, can I ask you about something?" the water mage tried hard to conceal her excitement, speaking as impassively as was only possible for a woman passionately in love.

"Sure!" the other girl seemed to be glad to hear animated notes in her intonation and was probably ready to do anything to make her smile. "What is it?"

"Do..." Juvia felt a bit uncomfortable to wonder about these things. She wasn't the type to gossip behind her friends' backs... And that was exactly what she was going to do. Maybe it was improper. Maybe it was even dirty. Maybe she would regret it later... But at the moment Juvia couldn't care less about the hungry conscious. So, she just ordered it to shut up and blurted out. "Do you think there is something going on between Lucy and Natsu?"

"You've noticed it, too!" Mira exclaimed happily. Not ready for such a reaction, Juvia managed a nod. Suddenly, the silver-haired girl's face clouded. "Oh... Sorry, dear!" Realization showed in her worried eyes. "Is it why you were so upset earlier? Do you have a crash on Natsu, too?"

"What?" Juvia was dumbfounded at first, then she felt indignant, then guilty for getting mad at Mira and then dumbfounded again. How could she fall into anyone when there was her beloved, waiting to be saved from the seductive charms of the blonde? _Juvia... I am forever grateful to you for rescuing me! If not for you, I would have spent the rest of my life with the wrong woman. Let me spend all my life by your side, Juvia!... Yes, dear Gray! We will be together forever...!_ "Um, no! Of course not!"

"I thought so," Mira breathed out with a relief. "You look so cute with Gray I would hate to see the two of you separated!"

"Oh... Really?" the water mage murmured shyly, drawing circles on the table with her nail.

"Ahh, come on, Juvia! You two are just adorable! I can't imagine Gray with anybody else but you..." the silver-haired girl stopped mid-sentence, pondering over something. "Of course, there're Erza and Lucy..." she caught Juvia's 'drip-drip-drop' glare and fell silent, smiling apologetically. "Anyway, why do you wonder about Natsu and Lucy?"

"Just curious," the rain girl lied straight faced. "They're just so close... but so distant at the same time..." _So distant, that she is rubbing sore my dear Gray's back with her sweaty shoulder-blades! Now-now, it is no good to be so hostile towards my friend... But I am saying so only because Lucy doesn't realize what is good for her! I want to help her! She just cannot see that she will never find happiness with dear Gray! As a faithful friend, I will help Lucy to become the happiest woman in Fairy Tail! Well, along with me. We will be the most beautiful couples in the guild! And then Lucy will be my maid of honour and I'll be hers. Then my and Gray's children will be playing at the very same place where he is standing now with Lucy's and Natsu's kids, throwing fire and ice at each other... Lucy will tell them of how their dads used to fight each other... Though, they probably will still be kicking each other. And I will tell them of how I saved Lucy from the gravest mistake in her life and brought her and Natsu together. Later my son will marry their daughter... And Lucy and I will sing lullabies to our grandchildren, remembering old times..._

"Sometimes it is difficult to cross a line between the best friend and the lover," Mira sighed, knocking the water mage out of her daydreaming. "But who knows, maybe this contest will finally bring them together!" she smiled mischievously.

 _Oh, have no doubts, my dear Gray! I will make sure it does. And you will be free to love me and only me! I must have known better... You are too noble to reject Lucy. But don't worry! I will bring happy ends to both our stories! By the end of the week Lucy will be over heels in love with Natsu and vice versa. Yes! It must play out just fine!_

The conversation in the corner suddenly renewed with Lisanna back in her human body. Before Juvia could muse over the details of her plan, Mira's sister said quietly.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah...?"

"Promise me you will ask a girl to go out with you one day."

"What kind of a promise is it!?" the Dragon Slayer yelled embarrassed, but Lisanna's eyes were dead serious. _No_...

"Just promise, Natsu. You remember us and Happy as children playing a married couple?"

"'Cause I do," he mumbled reluctantly. Judging by his averted eyes, the boy wanted to be anywhere but there and talk about anything but that. _No! That can't be happening! Please... No._

"Surely you do want to have a real family one day," Lisanna insisted calmly while Natsu was mumbling something grudgingly. "You don't want to be alone all your life."

"I won't be! I have friends, you know!" the Dragon Slayer tried to argue, but the girl gave him a glare he couldn't stand.

"It's not the same, Natsu. Don't you want to have your own kid, to bring him up the way you want? To teach him magic and train with him?" Lisanna continued mercilessly. One could sympathize with the Dragon Slayer. It was the situation no guy, no matter his powers, wanted to find himself in. And it was the conversation no boy like Natsu wished to endure in general, not mentioning talking about that with the girl you know since childhood. His cheeks were already matching his hair _. Stop it right now!_ "Just promise you will find a girlfriend. I would hate it to see you old and lonely..."

"Fine, fine! I promise, okay?" Natsu was in a state when he would say anything just to escape the topic. Lisanna's face lightened up with a big smile and the boy gave her an unsure smile of his own... Red light twinkled ominously in Juvia's eyes. _Not good, not good at all!_

 _Averting eyes? Check!_

 _Blushing? Check!_

 _Shy smiles? Check!_

 _Talking about kids? Check!_

 _All the signs! It's bad! No! It's a catastrophe! No, no, no! Natsu's heart cannot be occupied by anyone but Lucy!_

 _Doesn't the girl know it's an awful idea to boat in storm? Because I am raging now! It seems I have even less time to bond these two and set my dear Gray free from Lucy's love..._

 _Oh, well. I will personally penetrate their dense heads and give them a good wash. Hopefully, they won't be waterproof._

 **A/N:** guys, I hate long ANs, so I'll try to be brief) Here is the new story I intend to write, but not sure I'll be able to end. Still, I am absolutely optimistic ;)

Just to make it clear:

no, there is nothing going on between Lucy and Gray. The story is kind of Juvia's POV. And, well, we know how she tends to overreact.

no, Natsu is not falling into Lisanna. It's Juvia's vivid imagination again )) I don't want to write a soap opera.

yes, it's actually a NaLu story, but with certain Gray/Juvia moments.

no, I don't really know when the action takes place. And it doesn't really matter anyway.

yes, I hope you enjoy the story, forgive me my mistakes and leave me a feedback ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped by the Ocean

**Waterproof**

 _by SparklyLarry_

Chapter Two

 **Kidnapped by the Ocean**

Showers in autumn held a certain charm, especially if you took pleasure in getting soaked to the bone, wearing absolutely wet clothes and shaking water in your shoes while walking. Another miracle of the downpour during the fall was puddles so deep and muddy you could be easily drowned. Finally, there was a rain song. It was a composition of merry drops and howling wind, of fallen leaves and running streams. Many prominent poets, writers and artists of Fiore got inspirited by that kind of weather. Celestial water surely contained some magical power, activated after saturating authors' heads. For that very reason there was a girl carried by the flow in the river. Raindrops were teasingly jumping around her, small waves were gently rocking the slim body. She was lying on the back, not moving at all, completely trusting the river to carry her past the town houses. A few astonished boatmen had almost gone by the board watching the blue-haired girl float by. Maybe they just weren't used to drifting ladies in bikini in Magnolia, or maybe the sight of a swimming person under the chilly rain was simply making their teeth clatter. The smart ones knew better than to be surprised after noticing the Fairy Tail's emblem on the girl's body. Anyway, she paid them no attention.

Juvia believed in inspiriting powers of sky water, so she wanted to absorb it as much as possible. One hour of inspiration-session had passed all ready. The water mage was sure she had gained at least three extra kilograms taking in so many raindrops. Still, no ingenious ideas were deposited in the mind. Navyblue eyes were staring at the dull sky and heavy clouds, but in fact they saw nothing but vague forms of Lucy and Natsu. Not everyone was as lucky as Juvia to skip the 'friend stage' and spring from the 'enemy stage' right into the 'in love stage'. Paradoxically, but to start the last stage after the second was a way more difficult than after the first one. You either skipped it altogether or stuck there forever.

 _Let's see. Why did I fall for Gray in the first place? It's a completely different story, of course, but still maybe our great romance will give me clues to how bind Lucy with her pink happiness. So...we were destined to meet. As soon as our eyes met, I knew he was the one! Dear Gray... He seemed to be so indifferent at first. But then I realized that he was determined to win for the sake of his friends... Gray is so loyal, so faithful... However, its nothing compared with his golden heart! How kind he is, how caring..! Urg, but it is no help, not at all! Natsu is also kind and caring, and Lucy just won't be attracted by his virtue! Okay, nothing I can do here._

 _Let's think again... What about good looks? I was surely affected by his muscles, his pale damp skin... And this wonderful habit to take his clothes off in front of me..._

 _...Would you like me to strip for you every day, my sweet little raindrop?... Yes, dear Gray! Please..._

 _Stop it! No distractions! Anyway, how dare Natsu call dear Gray a pervert when he himself is constantly half-naked with his coat wide open?! Oh, great... That proves it, good looks won't work on Lucy or she would have already been all over him!_

 _What else? Think, Juvia, think! Is it all you can say about the love of your life? Wasn't Gray the only person to see through the rain?! Wasn't he the only one to drive clouds away from me? He is like no one else. And then... He reached out for me, grabbed my cold hand and saved me from splattering... That's right! Saving! That was the crucial moment in our lives. My heart had come to his possession since the second our hands touched in the air. So, what Lucy needs to find the right path to the happy future is a courageous chevalier! And Natsu will become the knight to save her from... Now, from what exactly should he rescue her?_

Those, who dared to linger their eyes on the floating girl, could notice weird sparkles in her pupils making crazy dance. Water took many forms, so did its imagination. If you looked inside Juvia's mind at the moment, you would be astonished to find a fire-breathing dragon, caramel ice-cream and a toothbrush in the same line. Of course, you risked to be easily distracted or confused with touching family pictures of thirty three kids peeping out from snowdrifts, but still you would be able to grasp the idea. There was a typhoon of ways to save a damsel in distress. All in all, the gloomy Juvia from the past escaped her loneliness by burying herself in the books about princesses. The problem was to choose the most suitable situation for Lucy to be found in. To decide, the water mage tried to remember all the adventure novels she had read. However, the majority of ideas had to be declined to the... impossibility. It would have been lovely to make Lucy the Dark King's concubine in the Abyss of Despair to be saved by a wandering dragon, who sensed the girl's sadness miles away, and so bitter the scent was, he burst into the King's palace, burnt it to ashes and took the girl away from the terrible place to live with him happily ever after. Well, the story did fit the two of them if not for the Dark King. _I can probably ask Gajeel to play along... But I am not sure it will end well. How can I ask a friend to kidnap another friend to be rescued by a to-be-lover?.. Kidnap! That's the word! But I must not drag others into the mess I'm going to start. I alone should be the kidnapper, the observer and the script writer._

A new fountain began to play in Juvia's eyes, grey clouds reflecting in their vivid splashes. She had heard that Lucy was writing her own book. Unlike her, the water mage wouldn't risk to expose her thoughts and ideas on paper. She never had as much as written a shopping list before (abbreviating items needed, so that no one knew what exactly she was going to buy). Many years of bullying and mocking were to blame. As a result, Juvia was ashamed to reveal any bits of her private life or inner world. But now she was free to create a story of her own (With friends as main heroes, so what? It's not like the rain girl aimed to ruin their lives. Quite the contrary!). Overflowed with excitement, Juvia dissolved in the river and caught a current to take her home. An unfortunate fisherman, who had failed to see the Fairy Tail's insignia on the girl, choked with his rum as a beautiful chick he was closely examining ran liquid in front of his very eyes. Later that day the fisherman made a vow to never again stare at women in swimming suits and drink anything stronger than tea at the same time.

The first thing Juvia needed to ascertain was 'where'. She was walking along the streets now, surrounded by dripping water and envious passerby who, unlike her, were wet to the bone. That was easy. The place had to be pretty difficult to escape from, to hold a certain romantic appeal and, most importantly, to provide her with a good view point. _I can think of nothing better than the water itself! The setting: check!_

The second part included 'who'. It wasn't all that complex since Juvia had already decided she would be the villain. It was a good alias that worried. A kidnapper's letter could not be signed "Love, your friend Juvia"! _I need a cool pseudonym, short and clear. The one my dear Gray would be proud of! Raindrop? Too soppy. Though, Gray would love it. Ice-cream sounds even better! ... May I call you Blueberry Ice-Cream, love...? Or Eskimo. Sweet Icicle. Snowboy! Urg! No, I should save these lovely names for our happy married days. Back to the topic! Thunder? Err, probably no. I don't want to put Laxus in the wrong. Should I try something more marine? Marina? No, something more masculine. Navy? Oh, but it rhymes with Levy, and Natsu can get ideas! Blue? Definitely not. Shark, Fish, Dolphin, Jelly... Hey, where has this come from?! Mermaid? Phh... How about Island or Isla? No, Lucy will be underwater. Oh! I know! Bubble! ... Really? Still, a good pet-name for married days... I've recalled almost everything relevant to the ocean, and still nothing seems to sound right!_ Juvia stopped for a moment. There was something in the sentence that felt different. Like when you chewed an insipid porridge, and all of a sudden your tooth hit on a caramel ball. Slowly, the water mage repeated the last sentence a few more times. Got you! Ocean! Pretty cool if you ask me. The villain's alias: check!

The next point was a note. Not a problem. It went like the following:

Dear Sir Dragneel,

Lucy Heartfilia has been kidnapped. No point to search for her in the town. She is a sacrifice to... (blot, blot... Juvia was thinking hard before writing these particular words)... to the almighty spirit of the marine world Aquarius. However, the spirit will be more satisfied to get a real Fire Dragon Slayer as its sacrifice during the Equinox Feast than a Celestial Wizard. A map of the Marine Sanctuary's location is applied, in case you decide to switch sacrifices.

Hope for your understanding and soon arrival.

Best wishes,

Ocean

If the kidnapped one had been Juvia, she would have liked Gray to have a similar letter. Surely, Natsu would rush to save Lucy as soon as he read it. The note was pretty menacing and intimidating. No good friend would allow her to be kidnapped by a psycho like Ocean for a long time. _The lunatic kidnapper and his letter: check!_

Finally, there was the last part of Juvia's plan and it was the most problematic one: 'how'. It was all easy to say 'kidnap'. It was hard to explain 'kidnap your good friend without her knowing it was you'. As she was walking past numerous streets and roads, the water mage took notice of a certain crossing. Memories rushed into her head as Juvia recollected the events of that day from long ago... when she had so foolishly believed that a mere bottle of some liquid contained a solution to her love problems. Frowning, the rain girl turned right and approached the damned building she had so many times cursed and promised to drown its master one day. How stupid she had been to entrust her happiness to some mad, greedy tradesman... Maybe, wracking the damn place would give her some good ideas on kidnapping! Juvia stopped flabbergasted. The water mage could easily remember the dingy sign above a gloomy door and a bitter reek of some unknown concoctions. Her previous image of the Mag Drug was completely destroyed the moment she saw it. The only thing that remained from the old place was the name. It was still called 'Mag Drug'. Everything else was... renovated. The sign was glowing brightly with different colors. There were white flowers and candles all over the place. But the most astonishing thing was a sweet aroma hanging around. Another innovation was a new tradesman... or rather a tradeswoman, not much older than Juvia. A radiant smile was playing on her lips and a mischievous spark glittering in the hazel eyes. Despite the new master's hospitality, the water mage didn't haste to be friendly. Fury at the previous dealer was still fresh in her memory. Actually, she was thinking about venting her anger (to be more accurate, a stream of boiling water) upon the girl to swipe away that cheeky smile. _The wench is probably the tradesman's relative or something. Well, I have no ideas anyway. They say savaging things inspirits. It's worth to have a try._ But before Juvia could wash the building away, something slimy flopped down her head. She hesitantly felt the hair with her hand. There was something warm on it... Breathing heavily and noisily.

"Ahh, he likes you, dear!" the new master cheered, laughing loudly. The rain girl didn't feel like laughing. Not at all. Especially when somebody's saliva landed on her nose. "Oh, well, sorry for that! He's just nervous. He always drools when excited."

"Who is sitting on my head..?" Juvia asked slowly, dreading the answer, because something sharp was scratching her forehead at the moment. The master's indifferent shrug wasn't satisfying or reassuring.

"Not sure, really," her answer was. "I guess, Drooly will do, but it's not very manly. I want him to become a fine strong boy all in all!"

Something belched. Sparks flew. The thing indolently slipped down from the mage's head and landed in front of her feet with anything but grace. Juvia gasped. It wasn't just a thing! It was actually a dragon... A really small, fat, clumsy and slimy dragon with tiny wings which were definitely not created for flying. _Stop... Is it even a dragon..? If it is... Than I doubt Lucy will be impressed with Natsu's origin.._. An image of the dragon's slayer foster father popped in the head. Now I know what this Igneel is like...

"Jeez, were it a baby-dragon, I would be a millionaire, sunbathing on the beach," the master snorted, readjusting her long, but disheveled like a hedgehog, fair hair. That was another reason of Juvia's dislike for the girl. She simply was not fond of blondes. Why else had it been hard to get along with Lucy for so long...? _And blondes are no good for dear Gray!_ "He's merely a dragon-lizard. I dunno what I gonna do about him. He is pretty annoying and doesn't know much about hygiene. And, frankly, he is absolutely dumb. But he is kind of... adorable." Seeing Juvia's stone face, the woman smirked. "Well, how does it sound: I sell you three for two, give you a discount for something else and in return you recommend my store to your lads?"

"It depends," at first the water mage didn't want to have any business with the notorious Mag Drug. But all of a sudden a perfect idea struck her. "I need to transport someone far away... without her knowing."

"It is either your boyfriend's annoying mum or his ex-girlfriend," the dealer gave her another irksome smirk. The worst thing was that it was half-truth. "Anyway, it's not my business."

"That's right," Juvia nodded somberly. _One more word about my Gray's ex-girlfriend and you will become an ex-trader._ "Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure thing, deary," the woman answersd nonchalantly. "Though, I suppose it would be better if you give me some details. You see, you can transport her while heavily drugged or dead or sick or..."

"I don't want her in bad health," she added quickly. "She is my... friend. It's her birthday. Her boyfriend and I are planning a surprise..." Juvia lied without a single drop of remorse. All in all, it was a surprise and it was for Lucy's own good.

"Ah, I kinda know what you need!" the trader exclaimed and ran into the store, the dragon-lizard under her arm. More smells filled the air, making Juvia dizzy. Strange sounds were coming from the half-opened door... like someone decided to play on pans with spatulas. The blond head reappeared in the window, some indigo leaves were stuck in her hair. "So, her boyfriend takes part in this stuff, too?"

"Sure," the water mage confirmed. The dealer disappeared again. Juvia didn't notice when it had stopped raining, but there were shy sun rays peeping out from fluffy clouds.

"Here you go, then!" the girl said excitedly, showing her a small bottle with some pink liquid. Well, Juvia knew better than to just a random concoction of a suspicious origin. Her frown told the blonde everything about her doubts. "Ugh, come on! Look, I don't know what kind of a store it used to be, but I gonna run a good business here, so I'd like to become a popular trader. I give you this soporific drug for a half-price. Is it fair enough?"

"How does it work exactly?" the rain girl interrogated, puncturing the last word. The dealer smugly clasped her hands behind the head.

"A few drops to some drink. And your friend won't woke up until the appropriate moment! That's for sure, dear!"

"Appropriate doesn't sound promising..." she did not intend to say it aloud, but mumbled it anyway. However, the girl wasn't devastated and winked cheerfully at Juvia.

"You have my word, dear! Your friend's gonna wake up when the surprise-time arrives!"

Not really ensured from disappointment or encouraged by the dealer's vigor, Juvia bought the damn bottle. _I have no other choice, Lucy, but you'll never realize the happiness until I force it upon you. I really hope we will be okay... and bringing up children together!_

What could be easier than to drug your friend's teacup at her home while she was taking a bath? Especially, if you were a water mage who could simply bend the liquid into the mug? Especially, if her window was wide open? Especially, if she lived in the apartments alone? It would have been a real piece of cake with a sweet strawberry at the top... were it not for the certain person, who had a habit of penetrating the girl's house via the window and helping himself to food and drink without hostess's invitation?

That was it. One moment Juvia was smugly observing Lucy's room in the form of a water globe that was 'inconspicuously' lying under the wardrobe. After all, who would care to look under it? Her spirits were high, there was a powerful stream of optimism running through the rain girl. Everything was ready. The kidnaper's note was waiting for Natsu on Lucy's pillow. A drugged cup of tea along with chocolate pastries of different shapes and caramelized cherries were alluringly standing on the table. So good that the Celestial Wizard had a sweet tooth and wouldn't have any other time unless there was a teatime after the bathtime. The plan was to drag the sleeping beauty out via the door in a globe of water strait to the river and then transport her underwater to the place. That way no one would have noticed them and it would have taken Juvia less than an hour. The water mage believed in success, for what could possibly go wrong. It was one and one only moment.

The next moment Juvia was stricken dumb. Out of the blue Natsu was obliviously sitting at the table champing cookies with Happy rummaging in the bowl of pastries looking for a fish-shaped pastry. Then the dragon slayer grabbed the cup. Before the rain girl could act, it had already been emptied. The body with a happy face and satisfied snore was lying prostrated under the table. A feline wail deafened Juvia as the blue cat was making a fuss of his sleeping friend. He wasn't the only one who hadn't anticipated something like that. As Happy continued to wail, he rushed into the bathroom to alert Lucy...

Here came the real uproar. Well, not everyone welcomed your best friend's best friend in the shower, even if he was just a flying cat. The blonde's indignant cry was so loud that she had definitely failed to understand the reason of Happy's intrusion. Grasping the only chance Juvia got, she enveloped Natsu's body in water and flung him to the river, concealing him in the air sphere under the surface. The rain girl quickly made her own escape. Was there a big difference who was asleep and who was going to be rescued? Hell, yes, there was! But there was no going back now. Either adapt the plans or give them up completely. Juvia would rather die trying than surrender to some obstacles.

So, the water mage decided to take her friend's future husband to the secret place she had prepared for the kidnapped. It hadn't taken long to create a 'prison'. During her childhood Juvia had had to hide from the cruel world of bulling kids and classmates. The gloomy rain girl had often been a scapegoat, so it had been easier to avoid everyone than to prove anything. As a result, she had found a cozy cave under the Jewell Lake not very far from Magnolia. It was nothing more than an underwater rock on the small lake island with an air dome. The only room the cave had was covered with emerald moss, drooping from the ceiling, and blue mould. Rubbles strewed the floor. Darkness ruled the place. To make it a bit more romantic and comfortable, Juvia had brought there torches and candles and even a hammock, where the snoring dragon slayer was plumped into. Actually, everything was ready for the saver to arrive. Still, something seemed to be off.

 _Cave ready: check._

 _Lucy kidnapped: altered... and check._

 _The map to find the cave: check._

 _The kidnapper's note: check..._

 _..._

 _Damn it!_ Surely, one could easily forget to correct a small detail when the whole operation was under the risk of collapsing. Juvia was sitting on the damp floor, dispirited and depressed, her hands buried in the azure hair, eyes closed. Everything was crumbling, everything! Every damn effort she had made to bring happiness upon her friends and herself _! How will I explain this silly note to Lucy? How stupid I was! Why did I even mention Aquarius?! She is Lucy's spirit for Mavis's sake! It won't take them long to figure out Ocean's true identity! Now I will lose not only my dear Gray, but my friends as well! Farewell, Fairy Tail... I liked it here... I am sorry, so sorry...!_

While the water mage was slowly infusing in the black cauldron of her despair and misery, while the drugged dragon slayer was happily wandering through dreamlands, the certain Celestial Wizard was sitting soaked at the bank of the river in front of her apartments, confused and completely lost. Her most vicious spirit had just given her a piece of mind... and it was a nasty one. Lucy was thrown away with a water whip as soon as she had started to accuse, even so timidly, Aquarius in kidnapping. Everything was confusing, everything was above her understanding. Why would anyone drag her spirit into the mess, especially if she herself hadn't been kidnapped? Did that stranger think Lucy would be to afraid to confront Aquarius? Did he believe Natsu to be too strong to kidnap him in the first place, but then he found the dragon slayer not a big challenge and captured him without Lucy's 'help'? There was a huge 'WHY' hanging above the blonde's head. _What the hell?!_

But two things remained clear. Firstly, some psycho, named Ocean, wanted to capture Lucy to obtain Natsu... However, he had had a sudden change of plans and, according to Happy's incoherent story, just kidnapped him, leaving the map and letter behind.

Secondly, she was going to rescue him no matter what Ocean's motives were.

 **A/N** : Here's the second chapter)) Sorry for such a long wait. I'm studying for a geographer and it's my practice now. It's all nature around, so no Internet!

Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews! You inspirit me as much as all this nature does! A few minutes of your reviewing mean hours of happiness for authors.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching the Gale's Heart

**Waterproof**

 _by SparklyLarry_

Chapter Three

 **Reaching the Gale's Heart**

"Mira, I am off for a mission."

The silver-haired barmaid smiled uneasily, taking in the sight before her eyes. The air was scorching around the Celestial Wizard. Lucy was known for a good taste, her clothes were always elegant and stylish. The blonde just always seemed to save a room in mind for her looks. Even in the direst situations she managed to appear gorgeous before the enemies. So, it was a bit unnerving to see Lucy clad in something... too black, too long and too... unrevealing. Not that it didn't suit her. But it was so unusual that Mira was reminded about another Lucy from Edolas.

However, it wasn't the main case that made the whole moment so confusing. First, Lucy was in the company of Happy and Happy alone. Second, the look in the eyes was... vicious. Something was definitely off.

"Um... Do you and Happy go all by yourselves..?" Mira tried to pry innocently. The blonde was standing like a stone sculpture before the desk, not saying anything. Now the she-devil felt unease. She was about to apologize for being nosy, but abruptly shut the mouth as Lucy blinked and stared at her dubiously.

"What?"

"I mean, does anyone else join you and Happy?" Mira sighed with relief. The Celestial Wizard hadn't even heard her, probably wandering somewhere in the Spirit World.

"Oh, yes," the girl answered seriously, mist gone from the eyes. "I need Gray. And Juvia."

The barmaid had to bite her tongue hard not to pry about Natsu. It was strange not to see the two around, especially now with the contest around. She was 96 per cent sure the Dragonslayer wouldn't miss a chance to compete with others. Well, Lucy was his partner... It was only natural for them to participate as a team. But then again, the whole situation was abnormal, so it was probably better for Mira not to go meddling with things. They could figure everything out themselves.

"Well then, you can find Grey..." a crack was heard from behind the blonde. "... urg... in the table's debris right behind you. As to Juvia, I haven't seen her around today. Good luck!" the she-devil cried after the retreating forms of the Celestial Wizard and the Exceed. If the two of them had a grudge on Natsu, they'd better make up quickly. All in all, Mira was serious about giving her vote to the potential couple.

There wasn't one single element of nature that had forgotten to scold an unfortunate girl walking down the road towards Magnolia. The wind had landed a shameful slap on her cheek, the sun was scornfully glaring at her from above, the trees were condemning her in loud whispers and every pebble seemed to gasp: "It's her, it's her, selfish Gloomy!" Even her own element turned away from the water wizard. Puddles grinned tauntingly, distorting her reflections so badly she hated to look at herself.

 _Serves you well, Juvia. You deserve it, heartless brat! Dear Gray... Dear poor Gray...! How dare I even utter his name now?! Lucy must have already got a clear picture of everything and told him everything... They are probably looking for me, discussing the ways to kick me out from Fairy Tail in the most disgracing way. Though, why would they do it? They won't waste their precious time together for thoughts about disdainful me. No, they are probably musing on names... Their first boy will be named Natsu, the second son will be Gray Junior... Gra-a-a-y...!_

Not being able to hold the torment inside any longer, Juvia burst into tears... or rather raindrops, Her figure was slowly melting like a snowman under the warm summer shower, her body was merging with drops from the sky.

 _And maybe, just maybe... for the sake of our short-lived friendship... they will name their youngest and the saddest girl Juvia..._

And the water mage wailed. Irritated thunder was cursing her for interrupting his roar. Not that she could hear anything or anyone but her pitiful thoughts.

...

"Did you hear that?"

"Heard what?"

"Sorry, guys... I just become really hungry when nervous. And I am very nervous! Poor Natsu..."

"No, Happy. I know how your stomach sounds. And it wasn't it."

"Now that you mention it, Lucy, I believe I can hear something too... Probably a wounded bear or a boar or something like this".

The weather was decently warm for the autumn. It seemed like the sky didn't risk to upset an already frustrated Celestial Mage. The blonde had given such a menacing glance at it when a random cloud tried to steal a kiss from the sun, that winds had hurriedly blown away all the intruders. Lucy was firm. She was going to save her partner from the lunatic and no conceited weather could impede her.

The three was walking for some time now, following the map left by Ocean. The Jewel Lake could be seen from their position, no more than a few kilometers were separating the team from their kidnaped friend. No one in the guild knew about the purpose of their mission. It was something they had to deal with themselves. Lucy had been ready to call Erza... But something wasn't right with the female knight. At least, for the last few days. She had been too quiet, too aloof, sitting alone in the dark corner with an untouched piece of strawberry cake, a spoon squirming in her frozen fingers. Even more concerning was what all-mighty Titania did after Natsu's tankard had smashed the precious strawberry... She did nothing.

Whatever burden lay on her mind, the blonde couldn't force more troubles on Erza. Moreover, both she and Gray agreed, that the two of them would be more than enough to defeat one crazy kidnaper. What really worried Lucy, was Juvia's absence. The water mage's help could be very helpful, considering Natsu was somewhere in the lake.

"This sound again!" Gray exclaimed, pointing towards a... a pile of dark clouds on the otherwise clear blue sky. A small local storm in the middle of a sunny day resembled a pimple on the beauty's skin. "Man, isn't it loud and sad! It comes from this... Is it a cyclone?"

"It looks like a downpour. But very small", Happy added, hanging in the air above the ice wizard.

"Well, it really does. I am not a meteorologist, but can the rain just pop up out of the blue? Literally," Gray replied, absentmindedly scratching his chest.

"It's more like a meteo mage's doing," the blonde nodded slowly. Logic-magic suddenly started to stir wheels in the brains. Three words summed up. 'Sad' plus 'Rain' plus 'Mage' is...

"Juvia!" all the three chorused as logic did arithmetics for them. They did not need logic to urge them to rush towards the clouds.

It didn't take them long to reach the rain, it wasn't very far from the lake itself. But the eye of the storm (or rather stormy) wasn't easy to approach. Torrents of wind was circling round a piece of land like a pack of hunting wolfs. Sharp droplets scythed Lucy's hand as she tried to penetrate the gale. Low clouds vented darkness as if challenging stupid but bold souls to enter their little night during the noon. The Celestial Wizard was about to reach for her keys, but a cold hand stopped her.

"Stay back, Lucy. I'll get her," with that said Gray casted aside his shirt and created an ice shield.

Protected by his magic, her friend dived into the gale. No more than ten seconds had passed, when ice shards flew back at the blonde and she hasted to get farther away from the whirlwind. Curses followed. Evidently, Gray's ice couldn't withhold furious drops, lightnings and wind all together. Lucy was clasping her keys, worry distorting her features. Another cry from the ice mage mixed with the storm's howling and roaring. _One more yell and I summon Loke..._

"Hey, I can fly into the eye from above!" Happy exclaimed suddenly and, not waiting for the blonde to reply, the cat like a blue kite surged towards the clouds.

"Wait! Take me..." the Celestial Wizard cried after him, but the Exceed had already disappeared from you, "...with you. Urg, stupid cat!"

Either her ears got tired of distinguishing too loud and too similar noises or the gale got even madder, but Lucy could no longer hear her friend's exclamations. She was pacing restlessly, trying to calm down. But another hysteric voice inside her mind was making such a fuss it was difficult to shut it up. _Come on, come on, come on! What's happening to our team! Natsu is kidnapped, Juvia is trapped inside her own rain, Gray is lost in Juvia's rain, as is Happy, Erza is not Erza and I am a useless blonde panicking like a hen!_ Lucy sagged to the knees and turned face to the sky. She was expecting some dramatic force of nature to give her a hope...

And it did. Kind of. By raining cats and dogs (but the skies had probably run out of dogs, so instead there were only flying cats). Of course, she didn't anticipate a blue lump of soaked fur to land on her face. The stink hit the nose. Lucy indignantly shook Happy off.

"She is there!" the cat tried to recover his breath. "But we can't take hold of her!"

"Okey, I get it. It's time for old Lucy to join the rescue mission..!"

"You won't be much of a help", Happy answered abruptly. The Celestial Wizard was about to give an obnoxious cat a piece of mind, but she caught his expression and stopped mis-sentence. The Exceed didn't mean to be rude. He was upset. "Juvia is... she is..."

"What?" Lucy's voice trembled from the unknown terror.

"She is a runny soup of mud and eyes in a puddle!" Happy cried somberly, making the girl squeal in horror. "Or something like this", he added less dramatically. Lucy quickly composed herself, suspecting that the stupid cat overacted on purpose. "Anyway, we can't... extract her from this slush."

All of a sudden the clouds dissipated in the sky. The wind, embarrassed, was quietly whistling in the grass. The gale as if had never existed. The only evidence was a huge round puddle, looking more like a pond. A figure, carrying something big over his shoulder, was striding towards the bank. Gray's torso was covered with scratches and abrasions, but at least he didn't lack any limbs. As he reached the solid ground, the mage put something down and collapsed at its feet. Exchanging weird glances, Lucy and Happy ran up to their friend and a strange column... The latter turned out to be Juvia... Or rather an ice sculpture of Juvia. _Oh, hell..._

...

 _She had almost forgotten about her existence. She was no more but a random volume of water, a part of a global water circulation. Water was her core. And she was water. It was easy to let her mind flow away. Everything seemed similar to the touch. Everything seemed insignificant. Stones. Sand. Grass. She was everywhere. She could be a part of everything. But then there was something different. Something warm, but not the sun. Something alive, but not the tree. It reached for her. She could feel it inside of her. She knew it was trying to grasp her._

 _It was foolish._

 _It was useless._

 _The thing could do nothing. She tried hard to remember how the thing was called. She couldn't. Water didn't need to remember everything that touched her. Because she was the world's blood, sustaining its life and existing. But the thing just wouldn't go. Strange, but it wasn't unwanted. The thing or maybe a creature dived into her again and again._

 _It even gave her a few gifts of salty droplets. She cherished them. They were warm, even if for an instant. It was nice._

 _And then something struck her. Something frosty. It repeated. It was painful. Like everything inside of her was squirming. Like she was being put into a small bottle._

 _Like she was being solidified._

...

"I tell you, he is a terrible sculptor!"

 _What...?_

"Shut up, cat!"

 _Is it... his voice?_

"No, Happy. He is just a pervert."

 _It is a giggle. Where..._

"I am not! Quit it! I was desperate!"

 _What's happening? Why can't I move...?_

It was only then that she realized she could see. Juvia failed to blink but her eyes functioned all right. Actually, they had been functioning all right the whole time, but she had just... forgotten about them. The rain girl couldn't even explain to herself what had been happening to her. Memories were fresh in her mind, but that didn't make anything any more clear. She had some recollections of Gray speaking, of his hands struggling through the rain. Juvia remembered hearing him. The thing was, she didn't remember understanding him!

 _It is too confusing! How could I see but didn't realize I see?_

"Yeah, we can say you were!" the Celestial Wizard mocked Gray, tears sparkling in the eyes.

Juvia concentrated and took in the situation she was in. Lucy and Gray. Gray and Lucy (never mind Happy). And they didn't seem to be angry at her... Could it be that they trusted her as a real friend and didn't believe she could do those terrible things...? _Ah, my sweet Gray! I am so sorry I doubted you! I should have known you would never turn your back on me! You would always see the best in me..._

And then it struck her. Now, that Juvia realized she could see, the second stage began - what she was seeing. Bloody drops were striping Gray's body. His arms were badly bruised. And his face was a musty place ruled by fatigue. What had she done?! Her chest was swelling with pain and guilt, she felt so hot, so furious at herself she wanted to boil and evaporate. She would pour her soul out! She would confess to them..!

"No need to explain yourself!" Happy chirped innocently. "Everyone one has fantasies of their own! Though, I don't understand why you should complain... It's not like Juvia has problems there..." the cat mused aloud.

"I tell you...!" Gray pulled his hair helplessly, but his yell fell on deaf ears, excepting certain mage's ears, of course.

"Geez, just never do my ice sculpture!" Lucy snorted and crossed arms. "I am pretty much content with the size of my chest!"

"I..." but the ice mage wasn't allowed to say anything as the blonde cried excitedly.

"Juvia!"

...

The rain girl felt dizzy and her legs were like jelly. It wasn't all surprising, considering she had been water for several hours. But she couldn't stand straight for other reasons, too.

There he was. Turning his head over the shoulder. His icy eyes widening. A blink. They were full of relief and... Was it softness?

 _Yes, it surely is!_

Juvia couldn't hold it anymore. They were all smiling, Lucy's and Happy's tears were wetting their cheeks. And Gray's lips curved even so slightly into a lopsided smile.

With the happiest smile the water mage had had in recent months she started to fall towards the ground.

For a moment she imagined Gray's arms embracing her waist, preventing her from touching dirt.

 _Will you marry me, my sweet raindrop? - Oh, how can you take me as your wife after everything I did... dear Gray...!_

"Hey! What's wrong with you? You have a creepy face," Gray's face was just a few inches away from her nose. He was so close... "Anyway, what was it all about? You made us all worry!"

"Water. How dare I wound you so badly?" the rain girl whispered, watching his blood oozing out of a long wound above the eyebrow. Numb fingers squeezed his arms on her shoulders.

"Oh, urg... That's nothing, really. But what the hell happened here?! You looked so... um... Miserable down there", Gray sounded so passionate. She had no doubt he would freeze the culprit. _Oh, dear Gray... Soon you'll know whom to blame..._

Juvia's lips opened slightly to let the truth sip out like a venom.

"Haven't you realized it yet, Ice-head?" the Celestial Wizard popped into the sight, her features set in a grim mask of assassin. The moment she addressed Gray the blonde sounded exactly like a certain Dragonslayer. His absence was evidently effecting her. "It was this damn Ocean! We found Juvia right on our way to the lake! He must have seen her! And..."

"...Get rid of a witness", the ice mage finished somberly as he grasped Lucy's idea. The rain girl gaped at them. They were so trusting... She was completely helpless against their kindness. "Right, Juvia?"

That did it. Those caring eyes, holding a promise to revenge her sufferings. How could she disappoint them..? _Forgive me, dear Gray. And you too, Lucy. But I will have to feed you lies once more. But that's all for the best, I promise you!_

So she nodded silently, tears running down her cheeks again. Gray started to fret, not knowing how to deal with a crying girl.

"Urg, don't cry now! Everything is fine! I'll freeze the bastard's ass off for what he did to you!"

"As will I", Lucy added, smirking maliciously and playing meaningly with her keys. "And Natsu will surely roast him till he is a crisp! After we save him, I mean."

"Aye, sir!" the Exceed exclaimed happily.

Maybe Gray had not caught her.

Maybe his lips were too far from hers.

And maybe his arms had been put on her shoulders instead of her waist.

Still, she smiled. Obvious to him, the water mage was gently stroking his unyielding hands, clasping her shoulders.

And for that moment it was enough

 **A/N** : thank you so much for the reviews! I feel as happy as I can in the middle of my academic year)) I'll try to do my best to keep the story going. Especially now that the excitement begins! .


	4. Chapter 4: The Fairy's Kiss

Waterproof

 _by SparklyLarry_

Chapter Four

 **A Fairy's Kiss**

Never judge a book by its cover.

That's the rule Lucy knew to be true. Fancy pictures at the front often happened to conceal plain texts with corny dialogues and cheesy characters. Dusty books turned out to be fantastic most of the times, as if it was fairy's dust itself on them.

Evidently, the same saying applied to the lakes.

Lake Jewel was an epitome of virgin beauty and splendidness. Untouched by people or anybody else, it coexisted in perfect harmony with coniferous emerald forests and colorful pebbles. Sun rays were idly playing with timid waves and the wind was lovingly frothing their greenish crests. The moment the Celestial Wizard's eyes fell upon those mesmerizing waters she decided to include the lake in her book. For a few minutes Lucy's mind even strayed away from their mission as it tried to select the best epithets for the charming reservoir. She could easily imagine how Lake Jewel would become the settings for a love scene in her favorite chapter...

That was before Juvia engulfed them into a big air bubble, submerging to the lake floor.

The habitants of the bottom seemed to have a competition "Freak the Blonde Out!" Nasty bluish weeds were assaulting Lucy's feet as she, disgusted, stepped over them. They were definitely after the first place. What once used to be fish was creepily smiling at her from sand knolls. But, of course, nothing could match the silt, the absolute champion.

"Euwww... Juvia, please tell me we are almost there!" the Celestial Wizard moaned as fetid substance was giving her new boots soppy kisses.

"I can feel the void not far away," the rain girl answered listlessly, watery eyes stuck to the green mass in front of her. She didn't talk much after the accident. Ocean's magic must had affected her badly. There was some worry behind the glassy gaze. And Lucy hesitated to pry. Juvia must had suffered a terrible experience. It was a wonder she agreed to help them at all. The poor girl should had returned to the guild and gone to bed instead of exhausting herself even more. The Celestial Wizard clenched her fists angrily. The crazy monster would pay for causing so much pain to her friends!...

Slump.

... and so much damage to her new boots.

"I hate silt."

"I hate seaweeds."

"I love fish!"

"..."

"Happy! That's gross!"

"What?! It's still a fish!"

...

Lucy wasn't sure what she had anticipated to see in the underwater cave.

Natsu? Definitely.

Pissed off and cursing and promising to grill the freak? Absolutely.

In chains? Probably. In a cage? Not a bad idea.

There could also be some kind of a sacrificial altar... or an idol of a mad god... or something...

So... Red candles, rose petals here and there and a cozy hammock with a Dragonslayer snorting happily in it came as a surprise. It was proved then. Their enemy was a lunatic indeed.

"Natsu!" the Exceed cried and hugged his sleeping friend. "You aren't eaten by the Fish Lady!"

"Happy, I told you Aquarius has nothing to do with it!" Lucy repeated for the hundredth time exasperatedly. As usual, the stupid cat ignored her.

"Let's get out of this crazy place!" Happy vigorously tugged at the Dragonslayer's vest, but the pink-haired mage didn't move an inch.

"Quit fooling around, Hot-brains! Get up!" Gray didn't waste time on pleasantries and started to nag him ungently. "Come on! We've made it here to save your sorry ass and that's how you thank old buddies?!"

"Honestly, Natsu!" Lucy's brow was itching in annoyance. The place was giving her creeps. She couldn't wait to dive into a hot balmy bath and rub all the hateful silt away. The blonde wanted to discuss the Ocean persona. She just wanted to make sure he's fine. She wanted to hug him, damn it! There were so many things Lucy wanted at that moment. And he was just sleeping?! "Wake up!"

"He won't."

The three turned to the water mage who had been standing away from the whole uproar, hazily studying the musty floor. Lucy casted another doubtful look at the snorting Dragon Slayer. Everything seemed absolutely normal about him. It wasn't like a special kind of sleep.

"What do you mean?" Gray was the first one to come up with a question.

He sounded defiantly, as if Juvia were to blame, making the rain girl cringe. The ice mage's tone was like a punch to her. She looked so miserable and rejected that the Celestial Wizard couldn't stand it any more. Gathering all the female solidarity in her, Lucy stomped hard on Gray's foot. Really hard.

"Arrrg! What the hell, Lucy!" the ice mage managed to groan through clenched teeth, clutching the assaulted leg. The blonde sighed. The best she could do after such an unsatisfactory reaction was to give him another punch to the arm. "Really, would you quit it?!"

"Don't you talk to Juvia like this!" it was useless to wait for the implication to get through the thick head of his. So, Lucy just had to force it inside. Sometimes she wondered if that stupidness came with elemental magic. Gray and Natsu could be the most daring and powerful mages, but they were nuts to make hazel-trees proud. Their bodies were perfectly capable of sustaining extreme temperatures. However, that couldn't be said about their brains which either melt or freeze.

"It's all to Juvia that we're not sitting at the bank like fools waiting for Ocean and his crazy god. She is exhausted and tired! She's been through hell! And the least you can do, Gray, is to show some appreciation for her efforts!" Lucy finished, glaring threateningly at the gaping ice mage. Her stare seemed to warn: 'One wrong word and you'll be clutching not only you foot."

A stupid clueless expression was glued to Gray's face as he struggled to understand Lucy's point. He blinked. He blinked again. His jaw's dropping lower and lower until...finally... a random star of sense appeared to notice his confusion and struck him. Icy eyes instantly shot at the nervously fidgeting rain girl and somehow... became less icy. Lucy wasn't sure how to describe a subtle change like that. The closest comparison was, probably, a hard sour ice-fruit on a stick and a ball of soft vanilla ice-cream.

"Urg, I didn't mean to accuse you..." Gray mumbled with his hand roaming black hair. The blonde crossed hands on the chest. That was lame. And he realized it, for the ice mage continued his fervent search for words. "Look, I know you are doing your best. It's just... we're all a bit off... so.. I may have sounded a bit rude..."

Lucy wasn't satisfied with his excuse. She was about to reprimand him one more time, when a blur of blue swept past her nose and crushed Gray to the ground. The blonde let out another sigh, but that time it was followed by a small smile. Someone could be happy with as much as few ineloquent words. Leaving the two to 'fight', the Celestial Wizard returned to the snoring Dragon Slayer. Juvia could be actually right. No way Natsu could sleep through the uproar the two were causing. Occasional 'get elbows away from my face!' and 'so sorry, so sorry!' were more powerful than any alarm clock.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Happy was still jumping on his chest.

"Maybe he is under some kind of a spell," Lucy was pondering aloud tapping her lower lip. "Like Juvia was..."

"You don't mean a Sleeping Curse!" the Exceed gasped. But suddenly changed his mind and started to snicker. The blonde casted a suspicious look at him. It hit her simultaneously with the cat's remark. "Someone has to ki-i-i-i-s the sleeping dragon!"

"Oh, please, don't tell me you believe stupid stories!" Lucy puffed and quickly turned away to hide her strawberry red cheeks. She looked at Natsu askew. Drools on his mouth were shining in the candlelight like icicles at the dawn. The blonde hastened to shook her head. The supposition alone was disgusting!

"Guuuys! We found a way to wake him up!" taking no notice of the fretting mage behind, Happy called for the others. Lucy hoped they hadn't heard him.

They had.

Juvia had taken a grip on her emotions and ceased to suffocate blue-faced Gray. The ice mage had been too glad to get away from loving embraces. Two pairs of similarly indigo eyes bored into the Celestial Wizard. She decided she would kill the cat one day.

"Yeah? So, what is the plan?" the black-haired mage inquired slowly.

"W-we just supposed..."

But Lucy was interrupted before she could finish.

"Lucy has to kiss him and ...puff! Natsu's awake! He wouldn't stand her drools even in sleep."

"Just wait, you stupid cat..." the blonde whispered viciously. "That's ridiculous! Firstly, that works only in stories for children. Secondly, the kissers should be in love. Next, it's not my drools over the place! Moreover..."

"It might work".

Lucy stopped flabbergasted. She hadn't seen it coming from Gray. From cool-headed Gray, of all the people! It was equal to betrayal. Did he really consider the possibility?

"I agree with Gray. It's worth trying anyway," Juvia added helpfully, getting closer to the thoughtful ice mage.

"Look, you seem to miss my points..." the blonde tried to repeat but was interrupted once again.

"No, I get it. I heard Gramps telling stories... real stories of this kind. They do work... sometimes."

"A big chance," Lucy puffed indignantly. She just couldn't believe her ears. "As I said before, the kissers must..."

"Don't you?" Gray didn't allow her to finish and looked at her sternly. The blonde stumbled at the words. What...?! The question was so unexpected she forgot to blush. Just two words. And all the thoughts were knocked out from her head. "Don't you love Fairy Tail, your family, your friends, Lucy?" the ice mage repeated steadily. The Celestial Wizard could feel holes from his eyes on her face.

"Of-f course I do!"

"So?" Gray raised a brow. His logic was killing her.

"B-but I don't love Natsu that way! I l-like him..." she mumbled uncertainly.

"Damn it, Lucy! You can like flowers, cakes and skirts, but you can't just like your family! Tell me," Gray seemed to be furious. "Will you weep if the shirt you like gets torn? Will you mourn it? Will you wake up at night whispering 'my dear shirt'? Is it something you are ready to sacrifice your life for?!"

The Celestial Wizard was silent. One small tear was rolling down the cheek.

"So, Lucy, do you really think the curse cares a damn about the type of love? Guys in the stories kissed girls they had never seen before, for Mavis sake! You love Wendy and Levy and even Happy! I love Juvia and Erza and this thick head over there. We care about each other! Don't tell me that sappy love of heroes in shining armors can compete with our kind of love!" Gray yelled passionately. Lucy gulped. She hardly noticed the rain girl who was clutching her heart and crying quietly. The blue cat couldn't contain his tears either. He hugged the blonde's leg and looked up at her with those big teary eyes.

"You'll save him, won't you?" Happy asked in a small voice.

"I will!" Lucy answered seriously. Wiping tears away, she got closer to the sleeping beauty.

Her confidence was trying to get away, but Lucy's grip on it was firm. Gray was right. What was some embarrassment in comparison with her best friend's life? She loved her family. And Natsu was its precious part. Taking a deep breath, the Celestial Wizard bent over the placid face of the sleeping dragon...

...

"I think you are not doing it right," Gray commented dryly after a few unsuccessful attempts to wake Natsu up.

The blonde was pissed off. She had already tried several times. She had kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin. She had given him a chaste kiss on the lips. What else did the damn curse want?

"We can show how it is done properly! Right, Gray?" Juvia volunteered hugging the ice mage's naked trunk. His shirt had mysteriously disappeared. Frustration had it hard on them.

"What?!"

"Can you, please, get quiet! You don't help!" Lucy snapped at the two and they shut up. The four stared at her. She hated the feeling. It was like stripping in front of everyone. She would never kiss her boyfriend in public! "Why don't you turn away or something?! It's kinda embarrassing!"

"Aaa, Lucy, don't be shy!" Happy meowed nonchalantly. "How would we know that you make it right?"

"As if you are a kiss-master," the Celestial Wizard threw her boot at the cat, turning back to Natsu.

"Shouldn't the kiss be a bit more... intensive?" Juvia suggested hesitantly. Lucy growled.

"Those were the stories for children! They didn't get all hot and long! Lips touch, that's it!"

"Well, you know better..." the rain girl shrugged, watching her love object intently. The blonde heaved another sigh. The case turned out to be more problematic.

Wiping Natsu's drools with her sleeve, she carefully approached his mouth once again. Well, maybe the first kiss was too quick. And it wasn't... direct. To be honest, the Celestial Wizard had simply given him a light smack. It had lasted no more than half of a second. The curse probably needed to register the action or something. The oblivious Dragon Slayer was snoring happily with his mouth wide opened. Lucy's gentle finger closed it.

 _Okay, Lucy. That's just your friend Natsu. Nothing wrong with kissing him a little bit more maturely. Calm down! You're the only one who can save him..._

 _Hold for a sec! Am I...?_

"Guys, I wonder..." the blonde said thoughtfully. "Gray, you've mentioned something about family love?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that one kiss is enough? I mean, if it's family... Doesn't it mean everyone in the family should give him a kiss?"

"No!"

The three looked at the unusually vivid rain girl, astonishment was all over their faces. Immediately embarrassed for her loud remark, Juvia started to fidget uneasily with the hem of her blouse, nervousness floating in the depth of her eyes. She mumbled some apology, not even trying to explain herself. Lucy had no clue what had gotten into the girl but decided not to push the subject further. She probably didn't want the guild to know about their failure to rescue Natsu.

"Well than..." the Celestial Wizard cleared her throat. "Why won't you try to kiss Natsu? Maybe two family members will be enough."

Juvia gave her a terrified look and stuck Gray with a gaze so loyal to make faithful dogs whine in shame. The ice mage was obviously uncomfortable. Lucy almost regretted suggesting.

"Geez, Juvia, what's a great deal? The sooner we save the hot-head the sooner we forget about the whole business!" finally, Gray managed to come up with reassuring words. The water mage straightened. Resolve misting the eyes.

"If Gray says so, so I must do," she stiffened. But the blue-haired girl was definitely ready to kiss Natsu. Lucy's mouth was wide open. That turned out to be much easier. How could someone be manipulated so easily? If that was the core of true love, than they had no hope at saving Natsu...

"Okay, who's next?"

"I guess it's me."

"Great!... Next!"

"It's Levy."

"I'm here, I'm here! Sorry, got carried away with the book..."

"Please, hurry up! There're a lot of people..."

Everything was crumbling! It was a real disaster. Juvia couldn't believe her eyes. There was a long line occupying the guild's hall. All the female mages were involved in the mission "Wake Natsu Up".

Juvia's kiss hadn't worked on the sleeping Dragonslayer either and the ice mage had sworn "I'd rather get eaten by the water spirit than give him a kiss!" So, it had been decided to bring him back to the guild... Nobody had had any idea, but everyone had supported the family-kissing.

Here they were. Natsu's forehead was polished with all Fairies' lips. And yet he hadn't reacted in any other way but snored louder. The water mage was seething in helpless rage. She was slowly drowning the mental image of the drug-dealer in her boiling fury. The plan was to make Natsu and Lucy fall madly in love with each other, in a most romantic way possible! A beautiful piece of cake was rapidly turning into a mess.

 _Appropriate moment?! Lucy kissed him several times! How more appropriate it must be? I shall kill that blonde filcher! I should have never trusted drug-dealers! It's just like the first time...!_

Meanwhile, the Celestial Wizard was ominously quiet and serene. Her tired eyes were trying to trace some useful information from a random fairy tale. She had been reading since their return, paying no attention to unsuccessful attempts of other guild's members to wake Natsu up. There was a tiny hope splashing in Juvia. Maybe, just maybe, Lucy could solve the problem...

And there it was, in a sudden flash of sparks the blonde's gaze produced. No one could probably imagine what was going on in her head, but she was definitely up to something. Slowly, as if being in a trance, Lucy closed the book and walked up to her sleeping friend. She watched him carefully, and Juvia watched her attentively. Everybody was too busy bickering and arguing to notice the unusually silent Celestial Wizard. Her look was so intent, so warm... that Juvia was sure Natsu's face would smoke.

Lucy moved. Inch by inch her face was coming closer to the Dragon Slayer's. Sunny locks were entangling with his disheveled pinky ones.

The water mage bit her lip in anticipation.

Just a little bit closer...!

...

"Who wanna have a piece of my custard pie!?"

"I do! I do!"

Everything had happened so quickly that Juvia had had problems registering it.

One moment it was Lucy bent over Natsu. The next moment it was vice versa.

There was the blonde on the floor, clutching her head and moaning.

And there was the Dragon Slayer, oblivious of him bumping her forehead a second earlier. He was curiously examining Lucy's features from above, while happily champing on a piece of pie he had snatched from Mira.

"Yo, Luce! You wwancha thrry i'?" he mumbled loudly with crumbs falling from his mouth to the blonde's head. "Thhat'ss goooot!"

The Celestial Wizard erupted like a volcano that had been dormant for too long. There was something hypnotizing... but absolutely dangerous about her eyes, as if it was lava swashing in them. Lava that was about to cover the too happy Dragon Slayer.

The silent, worried and gentle Lucy was gone. Now there was a furious storm of fists and yells that hit the stunned pink-haired mage hard.

"Yeah! That's really good! You can't imagine how good it really feels!"

"What the hell, Lucy! Stop it! What is your problem? I've snatched some pie for you, too! You can have mine, but stop, please!" Natsu cried desperately trying to avoid the blonde's claws and kicks.

"Pie? Pie?! Oh, a pie! You pig, let me show you how a really hot meat pie is cooked!... Don't you run from me!"

So, she was running after him and he was running away from her. They were too busy with each other to pay attention to trifles like tables, chairs or mugs and were doing a fine job of turning the place into ruins. Realizing she could never catch up with the fast Dragon Slayer, the blonde started to throw at him everything her hand came across.

The water mage's eyes resembled blue porcelain saucers as she watched them yelling at each other and breaking every single piece of furniture. She sighed in defeat. Undetected by the agitated guildmates, Juvia left the building. She wasn't even sure whom to blame. The concoction had worked all right. Natsu had fallen asleep. And he had woken up... at the appropriate moment for his stomach. The water mage was surprisingly optimistic though. Her initial plan had failed. But it had also worked... in a way.

It turned out that the definition of 'an appropriate moment' was just a matter of opinion.

All in all, the way to the man's heart lay through his stomach.

 **A/N:** This is the chapter I couldn't wait to write! Thank you all for your favorites and feedback)) I'll try to do my best.


	5. Chapter 5: Tempest In a Teapot

**Waterproof**

 _by SparklyLarry_

Chapter Five

 **Tempest In a Teapot**

The gale had plans for the area. It had been pondering over the details of that particular night for some time. Collecting moisture from every leaf and puddle like a humble beggar, it was now ready to unleash its rainy power. Mischievous winds were up to the party. So they were practicing their voices and breath in the neighboring countries. Like a professional shepherd the storm gathered fat fluffy clouds from all the corners of the sky and painted them grey. What a fine night it would be!

The storm was holding its breath impatiently. It was waiting for the moon's appearance to impress her with his raw power. It would shred trees to splinters, drink the seas to the bottom, burn the land with its lightnings...and... and...!

"Maaan... This weather sucks."

The storm abruptly stopped above the forest hurt to the very thunderous core. It was frantically looking for the source of that obnoxious voice to weep at its owner. Unfortunately, the bright beauty of the night sky was yet to appear, so it could not distinguish a thing in the thick darkness.

"How much longer is it going to take us? I'm soaked. I'm hungry. Hell, I'm done with the damn storm!"

"You sound like it was me insisting on this journey."

Choking on lightnings, the gale listened helplessly to the travelers' dialogue. The first person was definitely bored and the second one was absolutely annoyed because of the companion.

"How was I supposed to know it was that far?!"

"Haven't I mentioned it's in Magnolia? It is not my problem you don't know geography. Besides, the storm isn't half as strong as the previous one."

That was a final blow. Expelling a heart-...or rather ear-wrenching wail, the storm miserably grabbed its clouds and rushed away from the unappreciative travelers, pouring tears like a small girl.

"Well, at least it's not raining any more... So... How much longer?"

Dozing trees heard a deep sigh. They lazily sympathized with its owner and dropped off again.

"I see! So, you're playing a matchmaker! Why haven't you told me in the first place?"

Something hot that was called 'tea' (but definitely wasn't one for its rum scent and color) was steaming in a chipped cup. The liquid was Juvia's only companion in that weird place. It completely shared her feelings. There was as much steam in the water mage as in the 'tea'.

"Anyway, now we can talk real business!" the blonde drag-dealer continued to chirp smartly, oblivious to her client being vexed. "Sleeping Potions are no good for the matter of love, deary! Are they, Sparky?" she addressed the abomination on her lap that was producing strange sounds. The woman was stroking it fondly, not minding at all its rough skin and spiky spine. "I decided that Drooly doesn't suit him. But Sparky would do it."

Never before had Juvia felt the urge to roll eyes like then and there. The talkative vender was simply infuriating with this manner of her to trail off the subject and talk nonsense. The water mage suddenly sweat-dropped at realizing that the disgusting lizard was introduced to her twice, but she had no clue about the dealer's name. Ignoring the last statement, Juvia asked in a dead serious tone.

"Is there anything to intensify their feelings?"

"If you claim, that they're already in love, but need a little push to get the idea to their heads..." the blonde mused aloud, making the water mage grasp the cup even tighter. "Yeah, it's pretty easy. It is creating love that's messy, but intensifying existing feelings is another case! Bet they gonna participate in that crazy LOVE Contest, huh?"

"Not yet," Juvia frowned lightly. "But they will".

 _They will be head over heels for each other. And they will have a beautiful daughter to marry my adorable son!_

"Something's on your mind, dear?" the blonde threw a stone of reality into a lukewarm stream of dreams. Reverie on the water mage's face sank into a frown. "Anyway, I guess that you're from Fairy Tail. I believe we can have a mutually beneficial deal!" ambers of her eyes glowed mischievously, making Juvia narrow her azure ones.

"What's the price for your assistance?" the water mage approached the subject carefully. The Sleeping Potion had a reasonable cost, but there was no telling she wouldn't swindle her that time.

"Give me some useful information, and I'll be delighted to help you! Arr, don't give me this face! It's nothing confidential! Tell me..." the dealer leaned closer, lowering her raucous voice to a conspiratorial whisper. A devilish smile all over her face. "...what couple is most likely to win the contest?"

Juvia was taken aback. The question wasn't expected. As the woman noticed her confusion, she shrugged and leaned back, her hands behind the shaggy blonde head. "I just want to know the odds of winning. To lay bets on right couples," she smirked, giving her a wink.

The blue-haired mage blinked. The idea had never crossed her mind. The Contest and the Autumn Equinox was nothing but a way to make dear Gray realize his feelings for her. And to ensure the happy ending for Lucy and Natsu. But as the woman mentioned the 'winning' part, funny thoughts started to swarm in the head like a shoal of young fish. They could not only participate... together... in the contest, but also claim victory...together... and share its joy... together... and have their wish come true. Everything would be done TOGETHER! A dreamy expression ran over her face like a drop of pink ink on a piece of snow-white paper. Together, together, together... The word sounded so nicely... and its taste on the tongue was so sweet that Juvia could sustain her life on that precious word alone.

"So... I guess you're up to business?" there was always a nasty ball of pepper lurking in a bowl of sugar. The water mage heaved a sigh. First was first. Her Gray and Juvia would enjoy 'together' together later. It was time now to ensure this 'together'. So, Juvia reluctantly scowled at the constantly smirking drug-dealer.

"I believe, there is a high chance my fiancee and I will seize the victory," she claimed, her voice firm. Juvia was almost challenging the vendor with a haughty stare, daring the blonde to doubt the power of their love. However, the dealer just nodded, probably making some weird calculations in her head.

"What's your magic again?" she asked aloofly, concentrated on stroking the purring (or was it snoring?) dragon-lizard.

"It's water," not she had ever mentioned it to the blonde.

"Ah, yes. I'm quite forgetful. And your fiancee is who? Ummm..."

Suddenly, the woman raised a finger as if stopping Juvia from replying and rubbed her eyes with another hand. Sparky snarled, discontented. However, the dealer lowered her hand only to grab a cup of 'tea' and drink it in one gulp like something really strong. As the blonde kept on ignoring the dragon-lizard, that plump sack of drools and ignitable acid did something unimaginable. Against all the physical (and probably magical) laws, defying the Nature itself... Sparky tensed those fat and crooked legs of his... and jumped. His precision was fantastic, must be the only something he inherited from his dragon ancestors. The abomination of reptiles landed on Juvia's lap, a strange noise escaping his body as he made it comfortable on a new place. The water mage was frozen. She couldn't move a muscle, watching the nasty creature yawning and soaking her skirt with his saliva.

"Wow, I gonna have more clients tonight!" the blonde exclaimed, quite pleased with herself. "They are coming in an hour...! Ah, nope," the woman let out a hopeless sigh. "They are taking the wrong turn again... You would think they've never learned cartography... Anyway, back to business. So, your fiancee is a-a-a..."

"A most caring and selfless person I've ever met," Juvia had kind of forgotten about the dealer, sitting at the other side of the table. Her eyes were glued to the pink pupils and spiky muzzle. The water mage was too late to shut the mouth when she realized her blurting out.

"I've no doubt about that," the dealer, thanks Mavis, remained... her usual self. "But in a bit more general context, please."

"Ice magic."

"I see... Well, not a bad pairing, I must admit. There are tons of those, who will adore the composition of close magic," the vendor was reasoning aloud, tapping her lower lip. "But doesn't your guild have someone with magic drastically different from your's?"

"We have a fire mage..."

"That's what I'm talking about!" the blonde's hands flew into the air. "Fire and water is a composition that drives the audience crazy! You know people... They are hooked on harmony and opposite elements! You must get this guy immediately! Ahhhh, that will be a real show!"

"What!?"

There were times, when a small harmless cracker inside of you could turn into a deadly hydrogen bomb just by one wrong sentence. The dealer had just said that wrong sentence. Juvia was done fooling around. Water could tolerate any treatment: boiling, streaming, freezing... But poisoning was unforgivable! And those offensive suggestions were plain venom!

 _How dare she even utter this! How dare she offend my loyalty to dear Gray!_

Sparky was much smarter than you would give him credit for. He sensed that something was wrong in his current nest, so the dragon-lizard was quick (as much as it could be quick for the creature of his type, anyway) to change his location.

Juvia unleashed her water nature at the dealer, making sure to wash away those stupid ideas from her blonde head. The vendor hadn't even got time to react. One moment she was on a chair, sipping her 'tea'. Another moment she was on a floor, 'tea' licking her. The whole scene had been lasting for no more than a mere second. But the result was satisfying. Blonde locks were plastered all over the pretty face.

"Fine, fine, point taken," the woman choked with a laugh, standing up with a grace of a hedgehog. Shower was good to her hair. They became even more messy. Juvia frowned. Whatever the superglue that lay beneath the woman's face was, it was waterproof for the crooked smile was still in place. "Client's always right, huh? But don't you think I'm voting for the two of you," she added viciously.

 _Next time you'll be drown for good._

"Okay, then. So, we are matchmaking those friends of yours... Friends' transformation into lovers..."

"Intensification is just enough."

"In that case, it's time for strong guns!"

The blonde's hand disappeared under the counter, rummaging there for something. The water mage blinked as the hand emerged...

The weapon was ready. And it was strong indeed.

A fine bottle of crystal vodka was giving Juvia a blank look from the table, mischievous smiles reflected in the glass.

 **A/N** : Actually, this chapter was supposed to be a part of the next one, but... I don't want to turn a chapter into a MONSTER )). Really, it will be huge then. So, here is this small and shy chappy))

Not much happens here, but still. The next one is going to be crazy, so get ready.

I always try to create some humorous suspense. I don't think that two new characters will be all too surprising, but still I decided against writing their names)

I got so many PMs that I couldn't stop blushing! Thank you all for the feedback, favorites and follows)) It is really inspiring!


	6. Chapter 6: Three Sheets in the Wind

**Waterproof**

 _by SparklyLarry_

Chapter Six

 **Three Sheets in the Wind**

The night was calm and warm. Golden leaves were gently rustling in the autumn wind, bathing in the moonlight. Not a whisper to disturb a perfect symphony of Nature's voices. Nocturnal creatures were filling Magnolia with wonderful sounds of peace. Those who had ever found themselves in such a magical atmosphere knew how to believe in true love, fantastically romantic dates and fairy tales. Nightingales were just about to begin their serenades to the cold glorious moon when an indignant yell pierced the quiet of a sleeping town.

"You are so very dead, Hot Brains!"

The birds shut the beaks abruptly. A few dozens of Magnolia's citizens sighed in despair, hopelessly trying to drawn themselves in pillows.

"Come on, man! What's a great deal? Your daily routine is to strip in front of everyone in broad daylight!"

"Shut up, Pinky Head!"

"Find some clothes, stripper!"

"That's what I'm doing, Dumb Flame!"

"Boys... May be you should be a bit less loud..."

"Wow... Lucy said something clever!"

"Shut up, Cat!"

"Who is the one shouting know?!"

"I agree with Lucy. You never know where Erza is."

As soon as the words had escaped Juvia's mouth, a serene silence befell an almost empty guild's hall. Five nervous gulps could be heard in the still air. There were facts powerful enough to stop a raving Fire-vs-Ice war. You just needed to bring them about in a cool nonchalant voice.

"Anyway, I am not leaving the building without my clothes! I know you hid them, Natsu, and I'm not going to let you get away with that!" Gray whispered angrily, getting under another table. The water mage was enjoying the view as his muscular back rubbed the table's surface.

"Snap out of it, would ya? I'm telling you, I didn't!"

"Yeah-yeah, as if I'd buy this bullshit!"

"I'd rather have Lucy's skirt on my head than touch your sweaty T-shirt, pervert!"

"Natsu, you are the one sounding like a pervert now," Happy added helpfully, sniggering nastily. The Celestial Wizard was rubbing her temples exasperatedly, probably pondering over her new book "One Hundred and Four Ways to Kill Your Best Friend".

The blue-haired mage felt a weak gnawing on her conscience as a certain T-shirt was burning her skin. She had had no choice but to steal her love's clothes and hide it in the most secret place possible. Its rough and a bit dump fabric was like a kiss to her heart, for it was the exact location of the Ice Mage's clothes. Juvia could feel the most cherished scent of rime and frost flowing around her. A piece of Gray was so close to her! It was almost like him touching her... _I hope you will forgive me, my sweetheart! If only there were other ways..._

Juvia had done everything to make the three stay in the guild's hall for the night. There were only three days left before the equinox. No wonder the water mage was desperate. She had gone as far as flooding Lucy's apartments...

 _... "Sorry, Miss, but we can't stop the water from flowing out of the lavatory pan! Some kind of freaking pressure fault. You'd better spend the night somewhere else. We will do our best to fix it by tomorrow"..._

...spoiling all Natsu's food...

 _..."Come on, Luce! You can't allow me to die of starvation! All my food turned into squash! And I don't have a single dry match!.. Whaaat...?! A... flood?... Jeez, Luce, what have you done to the toilet?"..._

... and sneaking dear Gray's clothes.

As to Juvia herself... she had made a lame excuse, but excuse nonetheless...

" _This full moon has a bad effect on my water nature! Especially now that equinox is so soon! It freaks me out! I can't stay alone in my room! Not this night! Can I stay with you, Lucy, please! I humbly beg you on my knees!... Oh... A flood?... I'm sorry... Surely we can stay then at the guild?"_

And so, here they were. Everything was going according to the plan... More or less. There was only one tiny problem.

I must get them drunk! Oh... How do I make it? Hey, let's have a drink...? They'll certainly be suspicious! I'm not Cana, it'll be strange to hear something like this coming from me! Gray... dear, would you mind sharing this bottle with me...?

A crystal bottle that contained the future happiness was still hidden beneath the bar. The atmosphere wasn't right to simply suggest drinking. Honestly, Juvia had no idea how to approach the subject. Well, she had a few ideas... _Of course, my sweet water-drop! I will take anything to bind our lives forever... But it was very unlikely that they would work._

...

It was a fine bottle. Tall and proud. It's shining glass had not been tarnished by any fat fingerprints or fetid saliva yet. Any bottle would smash up to be as gorgeous as it was. A noble bottle with a noble drink. Not a cheap one, full of some lousy slops. It couldn't wait to be opened, to be tasted by worthy gentlemen or ladies, to burn their throats and chase away heavy thoughts from their minds. To fill their heads with blissful oblivion and sweet, vivid dreams. To sharpen their feelings and strengthen their will... However. The bottle had made a great journey. It had travelled through many places. It had been handed down to dozens of waiting hands. Some honorable aristocrats had been holding its elegant form. A number of rich tables had had it among roasted hogs and lobsters. Hundreds of glasses had shattered each other, fighting for the right to be filled with the divine drink.

It must had been a mistake. A stupid joke. The gallant bottle didn't have enough degrees to figure out how it had ended up... there. Among lowly... loud... and ungraceful mages. Vodka was so very indignant with the wizards' outrageous behavior that it was going to turn into clear spirit ...

Suddenly, a loving hand embraced its thin neck. The bottle shuddered in anticipation. The touch was so caring... And the voice was so husky, vodka could froth like real fizz from excitement. It could feel the presence of a professional who wouldn't let the finest drink like itself go for nothing.

"Awww, gott lost, litttle baby? Gotcha! Yourre in mummy's hands nooow!"

...

"Cana?"

Lucy came up to the flabbergasted ice mage to see what the matter was. On the floor behind the bar a chestnut-haired fortuneteller was hugging a bottle. A few empty ones were scattered all over the place. Cana must had been there for a long time.

"Yooooo, guys! Wanna have a drink, too?" the card mage had a lopsided grin, a mischievous glitter in her eyes was a clear evidence of a few dozens of bottles being consumed by her. A bit tipsy, she stood up and... fell back on the rear, never letting go the bottle.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu yelled the question from the back of the hall where he was knocking down glasses from the shelves. Some people just didn't know better ways to kill boredom.

"Same question here," Cana chirped happily, taking a gulp from the bottle. "Fairy Tail's mansion needs a night sentinel, right? That's my job, you know."

"A sentinel?" the ice mage repeated incredulously, stumbling over an empty whisky-bottle.

"Yeah, why? I'm here every night," the fortuneteller shrugged and gave them an innocent, light-headed look. An innocent face didn't really suit Cana, especially after several liters of hard liquor. "But guests are always welcomed! These little ones," she pointed at the colorful rows of drinks at the bar, "make a good company, but they aren't very talkative."

"No, thanks, I guess I'll pass," the Celestial Wizard refused as politely as she could. Lucy was aware of Cana's idea of fun and she wasn't really excited about it. The last time they had had a party with the card mage, the blonde had been having a hangover for 20 freaking hours. Natsu's comments 'Luce, you smell funny' and Gray's 'would you like to cool down?' had been nagging her for a week. So, the Celestial Wizard made sure to learn from experience. She wouldn't repeat her mistakes and inebriate.

"Come on, Luce! I'll die out of boredom here," Natsu pouted as the last glass on the shelf had burst.

"Yeah, no kidding. This Hot Head must be occupied with something unless we want our guild-hall in ruins."

"Hey, what's you problem, Popsicle?!"

"Not again, boys..." the blonde groaned. Their bickering was becoming really annoying. "You know, Juvia, I think I don't want to spend this night here after all... Urgh?"

The water mage was no longer sitting in the corner. Instead, Juvia was at Gray's side, tugging at his arm, and a shy smile was adorning her lips. As usual, the ice mage noticed her only when the tugging became too insistent.

"What's the matter, Juvia?"

"I believe we should join Cana!" the blue-haired suggested all of a sudden. Lucy's heart fell. And she had hoped for the girl's support against drinking. Gray's eyes were as wide as the blonde's. That was quite unexpected. "We are arguing too much! It'd be better if we distract ourselves..."

"That's my girl!" Cana exclaimed victoriously. "Who is not a chicken to join us?!"

"I'm in!" Natsu and Happy chorused as the Dragon Slayer hopped on the table with the Exceed right on his shoulder.

"Sounds like fun," the ice mage smirked and stretched his back.

"Lucy, you aren't out, are you?" the card mage questioned in a dead serious voice. She sounded like a big overprotective sister who caught her little sis kissing a random guy. To make things worse, the blonde did feel like a little sister, terrified and lost. Cana's eyes were piercing her mercilessly. 'No' was like a sign to your own death wish.

"Um... I am in..?" it sounded more like a question, but that was enough. Once again Lucy got herself into something she would deeply regret later... Tell-tale smirks were all she needed to confirm her fears. Congratulations, Lucy. You are officially screwed.

"Get ready to play..." a dramatic pause followed. "... Taro!"

"Taro?" the four repeated dully.

The five of them plus Happy were sitting at the round table, vodka at the centre. The bottle was glaring suspiciously at the company as if it wasn't sure that they were worth its contents. Juvia could barely keep her excitement. Cana was like a saving angel! It wouldn't take long to get everyone drunk, now that the fortuneteller was in the game. The rain girl didn't worry about getting drunk herself. She was a water mage after all. And vodka was liquid, meaning it could be directed past her stomach... unnoticed by others. Juvia needed a cool, sober head to lead intoxicated lovers-to-be into the right direction. She had prepared so many traps for Lucy and Natsu... and her dear Gray, of course.

 _But to fall for my tricks they must be trashed. Mavis, thank you for sending Cana! Cana... You're our savior! Thanks to you, Lucy and I will live happily ever after. One day I will tell you how much you really helped us. I promise I will repay you! When Gray and I have a daughter, we will name her after you. Our little Cana..! She will be just adorable! And you can be her aunty Cana! And tell her tales about her parents falling in love, all thanks to you! Oh... But, I'm afraid, Gray and I can't allow our little Cana to get used to drinking. Surely you can understand our parents' worries..._

...

"Um... Juvia, you're okey?" Lucy whispered, disturbed by the water mage's hazy eyes. She had mentioned that the full moon effected her badly... As the blonde got no response, she nudged her in the ribs.

"Wh...? I'm fine, I'm fine!" the blue-haired girl leaped up and tried to reassure Lucy fussily, fidgeting with her locks. The Celestial Wizard didn't need to hear her nervous chuckle to know that something was off. Maybe these games with Cana would help Juvia, for she was definitely suffering from the moon...

"Anyway, as I was saying, we're playing Taro! My special game, chickens!" the fortuneteller explained as she drew a pack of cards out of her... It creeped Lucy out when she or Erza did it. Really, didn't they have other places to carry things in?!

"Hey, what happened to old good Truth or Dare?" Happy pouted from above. "I came up with such an interesting dare for Lucy!"

"Don't you dare, Flee Bag!"

"Don't worry, Happy! Taro is much more interesting, I guarantee you that much!" Cana ensured, the creepy smirk of her playing with Lucy's nerves. "Here are the rules. You pull the card, I give you a prediction. If the prediction comes true within 6 minutes, you keep the card and get a point. If it doesn't, the card disappears. Who gets the most number of cards wins. Everyone who has less cards than the winner must grant him one wish! Thus, the absolute loser has to grant wishes everyone who has more cards than him!"

"So, if I win... You, Gray, Lucy and Juvia will own me a wish?! Awesome!" the Dragon Slayer cheered and sneered nastily at the ice mage.

"As if I can lose to you! Get ready to be humiliated!"

"That's the spirit!" Cana's eyes sparkled with heat, she took a shot. "Who'd like to get the first prediction?"

...

"That's my!"

"In your dreams!"

Natsu and Gray pounced on the pack simultaneously. Boys... They couldn't be any more childish. A poor card was stuck between freezing fingers of the ice mage and burning fingers of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy felt bad for the piece of paper.

"Huh, no problem! You can share the prediction!" Cana gave them a smile, not an appeasing one, but a foreshadowing, grimly humorous grin. "Let's see what you have!"

The image was quite simple. There were two circles, black and white. The colors flickered. The white circle turned black and vice verse.

"Err, what's the meaning of this?" the Exceed sounded everyone's perplexity at the card.

"That's a funny one," Cana frowned, but the frown quickly turned into an innocent smile. "Hear the prediction out! In 6 minutes you will become complete opposites of yourselves! One, two... Go!"

An image of sand clocks appeared in the card. The boys didn't move. They looked first at Cana, then at the card and, finally, at each other. Everyone watched them, anticipating the rush... And it clicked. Gears in their heads started to work at the same moment, as the rivals suddenly exclaimed 'you!' and started to rush about. Natsu quickly threw off his clothes. Gray snatched them and pulled on Dragon Slayer's vest and pants. The scarf was still in Natsu's hands. The ice mage seemed to know better than to take it away. So, he roamed over the bar, found a long towel and winded it round his neck.

"Well, I'm a freaking Fire Dragon Slayer. Watch me burn everything down!" Gray yelled and turned over the table, imitating his destructive friend.

"I am an icy pervert and I'm going to freeze your butt!" came Natsu's fierce reply as he stood in his boxes. "Okey, do we get our points?!"

"Nope!" Cana shook her head gleefully. "The card doesn't shine, meaning your act isn't... satisfying."

"Whhhaaaat?!"

"Come on, guys! You're almost out of time!" Lucy giggled at Natsu's fret as he started to run all over the place, trying to come up with something. The blonde couldn't help paying attention to the color of his boxes... They were navy-blue with white trimming. Why the hell do I even notice things like that?! Oh, and there was a big smile at the back... What the hell?!

Finally, Natsu seemed to come up with an idea as he disappeared behind the counter. The next moment the 'ex-Fire-Dragon-Slayer' was... surfing in a refrigerating lacrima Mira used to cool drinks. It was like a small rectangular cupboard covered in frost, but Natsu made a good surfing board out of it.

The 'ex-ice-mage' wasn't fooling around either. Gray managed to find a few matches. He ignited some curtains and was furiously waving burning clothes. Poor and terrified Happy was tied to his waist so that he wouldn't escape, because Natsu without the blue Exceed wasn't Natsu at all. For the first time that night Lucy wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. The scene was hilarious... deadly hilarious.

The pink-haired mage glided on his vehicle, smashing impedient furniture... and impedient girls who tried to get away from the crazy 'ice-surfer'.

"Give in, Burning Popsicle!" Natsu gave a battle cry and started to throw ice cubes at his rival. Gray either dodged them or melted with flapping curtains.

"Take that, Hot Stripper!"

"Aaaaaaggghhh! My skirt!" the Celestial Wizard turned out to be too close to the battle field.

"Don't worry, Luce! I'll cool you down!" Natsu cried back as he turned the refrigerating lacrima towards the blonde, knocked her down and... knocked her down again as he tried to get her onboard.

"Damn it, Gray! Watch out!"

"Juvia, extinguish the fire!"

"My skirt!"

"No, it's my hair! Gray, you're dea... Aaarg! NATSU!"

"Sorry!"

"The bar is on fire! Save my bottles! No, babies! Mummy will save you!"

"Stay back, I am on it! Water whip!"

"Hey!"

"Oh! Sorry, my love! I'd never...!"

"Hold for a minute... Why the hell Natsu doesn't have a motion sickness?!"

There was a confusing silence before the chaos intensified tenfolds.

"Oh..."

...

"Lucy, pull your card!" Cana suggested as the five of them were sitting on the slightly burnt floor in the middle of the hall. No more tables were available at the moment. The composition of ashes, black water and debris was a new design of the guild. Its designers were determined that their guildmates would like as well. At least, three out of five were sure. As to Lucy... she had her doubts. And as to the water mage... It seemed like she didn't really pay attention to their surroundings. Something was brewing inside her head, and the blonde had given up trying to find out what it was.

The Celestial Wizard took a card. Nothing original. Just a mountain with a few trees at the top. So what?

"Hm, that's easy!" the fortuneteller chirped. "Hear the prediction out! In six minutes you will create a mountain! One, two... Go!"

"Serious?!" Lucy cried incredulously. "Just create a mountain, that's it? Easy, huh?!"

"Yeap!" Cana gave her an infuriating wink.

"Am I some kind of a volcano or tectonics?!"

"Well, if you talk relatively your size..." Happy tried to answer a rhetorical question.

"Watch your mouth, Cat!"

How do you make a mountain in the middle of a guild-hall? First of all, Lucy was determined not to act rushy like her friends earlier had done. Well, they did manage to get their points... But the damage to the building was enormous. It was natural to them, but the Celestial Wizard wouldn't fall to their level. Fortunately, she had brains to earn her point! She was graceful and intelligent. Surely she could make a mountain without abusing aesthetics. _Okay, Lucy! Let's start thinking!..._

 _...5 minutes later..._

"Arg! Screw aesthetics! Open, key of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

...

A fine pile of... everything was towering above the mages. Its steep slopes were made up of tables' legs and chairs, and bottles, and pieces of walls, and pictures. At the very top was Lucy, sitting like a real goddess with her legs crossed. A smug grin was curving her lips. She refused to comment questioning looks she was receiving. It wasn't something you saw daily... the blonde deliberately ruining the guild's property like certain someone. Still, Lucy was proud to accomplish her task in a matter of seconds and get her point. As if she would let the boys lead the score!

"Good job!" Cana gave her the thumbs up and turned to the water mage, who was stroking her hair nervously. "Try your future, Juvia!"

The Celestial Wizard could feel the rain girl's anxiety, her hand was shaking slightly. She took a card. There was the clearest image you could imagine. Finally, nobody had problems interpreting that card.

"Lucky one! Drain the glass!" Cana's hand fell on Juvia's shoulder, another hand was pouring vodka into two tall glasses. One glass for herself, no doubts. "Cheers!"

The water mage took the glass with an air of unwavering confidence and brought it to her lips. Cana had already taken care of her vodka... Lucy would never stop wondering how the fortuneteller could gulp down heavy drinks like milk shakes. Now the card mage was helping Juvia by practically forcing the drink down her throat. The rain girl obviously hadn't expected Cana to do it. The blonde shuddered. She hoped she wouldn't get the same task. There was no escaping Cana, she would do anything to make sure you drank to the last drop.

"Come on! One more gulp!... That's my girl!" the fortuneteller praised the coughing water mage. The three others exchanged glances. Juvia's cheeks were suffused with red. Happy bubbles were dancing in her glazed eyes. It was going to be a long night...

"Well, it's my turn now," Cana took the card. "Look, I have to drink a glass of something strong as well!"

"Not fair!" Natsu yelled indignantly. He was still in the boxes with ice cubes in his hair.

"Life never is, chickens!" the card mage shrugged and smiled 'innocently'. At least someone got nice predictions.

...

"That's my turn, Hot Brains!"

"Noooo, it's my card!"

"Well, well! Looks like you have to share the prediction!" Cana's grin was contagious. Well, at least that was what Lucy thought. As to the boys, both of them were as pale as morning skies. There was a piece of cake in the picture.

"Not again!" they protested in unison... and were completely ignored by the fortuneteller.

"Hear the prediction out! In six minutes you will bring us Erza's strawberry cake! One, two...Go!"

"You wanna get us murdered!" Gray cried, appalled at the thought. That was a really harsh task...

"You can always refuse!" Cana replied nonchalantly, giving them a devilish smile. Lucy smirked as well. If only they lost a few points... She would like to boss around!

"Wait for me, Natsu!" They were seriously doing it. Poor fools... They were doomed.

...

"Aaagh, cheer up, guys! What's the big deal?"

The Celestial Wizard was munching happily, rejoicing in the sour sweetness of strawberries and delicateness of vanilla cream. She took another mouthful of the dessert. Cana was also enjoying the cake, vigorously working with her spoon. The trophy was in the centre, surrounded by the girls and the blue Exceed. The only ones who did not dare to touch the dessert were Natsu and Gray. They looked as if they had been dead already. Even the Dragon Slayer was unusually quiet.

"Don't be afraid, darling! The power of my love will protect you from Titania's wrath!" Juvia exclaimed chivalrously, raising her spoon like a sword. Her cheeks were still hot from the drink. Lucy and Cana could only shake their heads. It was wrong to mention Erza's title. The ice mage seemed to hear only two words: 'Titania' and 'wrath'. He shuddered as if from cold.

"Anyway, let's continue! Lucy, your turn!"

Another card was turned over. The blonde had a bad premonition about that one. A small heart was floating among the stars. It would have been a lovely picture did it not concern Lucy's task. Cana and pink hearts never mixed well.

"Okay, hear the prediction out! In 6 minutes you'll kiss a stranger in the night!"

"What the hell, Cana?! It's freaking raining! It's three in the morning! Not to speak about the indecency! What moron will be going for a walk at this time!?" that was too much.

"So your worry is about not finding a stranger, kissing him is all right?" the Dragon Slayer sniggered nastily. Lucy's misfortune had definitely driven him out of his own strawberry-cake-misery.

"Fine!" her chin up, she strode proudly past her friends. The blonde could hear irritating jeers as she forcefully shut the door. _Brats!_ What were the odds of meeting a guy in the middle of the rainy night?

"I am hungry!"

The remark was ignored once again. The words had been repeated for forty-four times during the last hour. Of course, his companion's lexicon wasn't limited by these words. He also knew 'tired', 'bored', 'sleep' and 'still bored'. Fortunately, the man himself was acquainted with patience.

"How much longer?"

However, he was ready to cut his bonds with patience at the moment. There were limits to his nonchalance and cool.

"Should I really remind you that it wasn't my idea in the first place? If only we took train instead of walking..." the man sighed, rubbing his temples. He had already developed a headache. Add it to the rainfall, to five hours of traveling with his annoying friend, to the surrounding mud... You can get the idea of his mood.

"Hey, what's that?"

The man thought he had misheard his companion. Had he just said something without 'hungry, wet, tired and bored'? He stared at the spot the companion was pointing at. There was a silhouette in the rain. Darkness concealed the stranger's face, but judging by the forms it was a woman. She was standing in the middle of the street, her arms crossed. It looked like the woman was expecting something... or someone.

"Can we help you?" the man asked politely. He received a short nod in reply. He was put on guard as the woman approached his companion. Something was off. His friend was about to say something, but he was efficiently shut by a smack to his cheek. The woman disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.

The two were left in the rain, dumbfounded and confused. That's Magnolia for you...

"Well done! Juvia, you're next and...! Girl, aren't you lucky!"

"What, again?! Why the hell do you guys get away with easy tasks while we have to endure embarrassment and risk our health?!" Lucy completely shared Gray's feelings. It did feel unfair. Another glass of vodka did seem less dangerous and humiliating in comparison with snatching Erza's favorite cake from her house or kissing strangers...

"That's destiny. Deal with it," the card mage gave him a wink and poured more vodka into the glass for the water mage. Juvia showed less resistance that time, because struggling against Cana was futile.

"She is screwed," Natsu commented as strange lights started to twinkle in the rain girl's gaze. A creepy smile substituted her neutral expression, there was some terrifying obsession in her features. Juvia was actually devouring the ice mage with her stare. By that rate it wasn't long till she pounced on him.

"Graaaaaay..." her whisper made everyone cringe. Gray hesitantly turned his head to look at her. The next moment he was locked up in the tight embrace with Juvia sitting in his laps. "Deeeear Graaaay..." she hissed like a cat, enamored of a mouse. The ice mage could only gulp, absolutely helpless.

"I think it's time to make things a bit... spicier!" the fortuneteller exclaimed as the fifth round of the Taro Games was about to begin. The boys had completed every single task, as well as Lucy. She was serious about winning the damn game and mock Natsu, Gray, Cana and Juvia. It was an opportunity too great to miss. Neither she nor the boys had been forced to drink yet. Unlike certain someones. Cana and Juvia had kept on pulling 'drinking cards'. The fortuneteller gave him such a glare when Natsu tried to accuse the card mage of cheating that it could compete with Mira's devilish look. That and probably an intimidating bottle in her hand made the Dragon Slayer shut up and brew in his wounded sense of justice. He mumbled something about stupid foreseeing, but no one really paid him attention. Poor Gray was still in Juvia's clutches... who had passed out during the forth round. Evidently, four glasses of vodka exceeded water mage's powers.

"Bring it on!" Natsu cried heatedly, his fists on fire as he grabbed another card. He blinked. The image depicted a sweet couple among rose petals. The Celestial Wizard had an idea about that one...

"You've got to find a girlfriend. You have 6 minutes to get one. Good luck!" Cana was a devil.

"Looks like I'm going to win the Games!" Gray chuckled smugly at seeing his rival's predicament.

"You think so? Ha, watch me! Hey, Luce! You're fine with being my girlfriend, right?"

"Don't drag me into this!" the blonde tried to cut him short, but the Dragon Slayer was a persistent one.

"Come on, lend me a hand, would ya? Actually, you are my girlfriend anyway!" Natsu continued lightly, oblivious to the crimson that colored Lucy's cheeks. Suddenly, it appeared to be very hot and stuffy in the hall.

"E-excuse me?!"

"You are a girl, right? And you're kinda my best friend! You see, you are a friend who is a girl. Naturally you're my girlfriend!" the Dragon Slayer explained impatiently, patting Lucy on the head as if she were a child. A bubble of indignation pulsated somewhere between the blonde's heart and stomach. She wasn't completely sure if it was irritation or offense... or something else entirely. The only thing Lucy knew was that she desperately needed a basin of icy water. Her face was like a scorching pan.

"Well, yeah, but that's a bit..." the Celestial Wizard tried to come up with a good explanation, but she didn't get an opportunity. Natsu's card started to shine, sand clocks in the picture disappeared. "Um?"

"I guess that the card got all the confirmation it needed," Cana hazarded a conjecture, gulping down some heavy stuff.

"Confi...? I did not agreed to be his girlfriend!" Lucy rebelled against the card's logic, but the fortuneteller stayed nonplussed.

"You did confirm, though," mischief in Cana's husky voice was unmistakable. "He said 'you're my girlfriend' and you replied 'yeah'. Did I miss something?"

"Yeah?! That's all it takes - 'yeah'? Really?" the Celestial Wizard wasn't just pissed off. She was outraged. Lucy had read tons of books and romances. But never, never, had she read about someone becoming someone's girlfriend in that kind of fashion: 'Hey? How about you becoming my girlfriend, 'cause I need one at the moment.' It was just a cruel annihilation of romance itself!

"Ahhh, come on, Honey, don't you fret so much!" the pink-haired mage's jeers didn't help. She tried to throw a boot at him, but missed.

"He lo-o-o-o-ves her!" Happy's annoying teases, fortunately, were appreciated by neither Lucy nor Natsu. The two glared at him with murderous intent.

"Okay, lovey-dovey, it's my turn now!" Gray sniggered as he stretched his hand for the card. Juvia was quite an obstacle in that case.

"You are the one to talk, pervert!" Natsu grudged.

"What do you have there?" Cana inquired from her place as she was rummaging through the bar, looking for more... strong 'buddies'. "Let's see... Wow! Two rings! Ha...ha-ha..." she chuckled mysteriously, uncorking some bottle with her teeth.

"What? Does the ice lover-boy have to marry?" the Dragon Slayer teased Gray and high-fived Lucy. The blonde gave a snicker of her own. The supposition was hilarious after all...

"Actually, he does," the card mage waved aside their question, obvious to the dropped jaws of the three. Only the blue Exceed was rather amused than stunned. "Oh, please! Spare me your 'What?!'. There is nothing unusual!"

"Fine then. Lucy...?" Gray turned to the giggling blonde, a note of hope very clear in his voice. But Lucy just arced a brow and waved him off.

"Sorry, Gray. I am already someone's girlfriend!" the Celestial Wizard smiled like a sweet little devil she was. Thanks, Natsu! A dating couple is preferable to a married one...

"Big deal..." the ice mage mumbled dispirited.

"Hey, watch your mouth! My girlfriend is a decent woman, you know!" the pink-haired mage mocked his rival. He was almost glowing with gloating delight.

"Well, technically, Gray is her friend and he is a boy, so he is her boyfriend as well," Happy mused on the subject aloud. The three of them sweat-dropped. That was a bit too much.

"Urg... Cana..." the ice mage tried... unsuccessfully.

"Nope!" the answer was short and clear, without further ado required. It was either 'take my answer' or 'take my answer anyway the hard way'.

"Fine. Juvia, you're my wife since now and if you don't like you can always divorce when you sober up," Gray announced angrily, but victoriously, glaring daggers at smirking the smirking 'couple'.

"Jeez, Gray, have you never attended a wedding?" Lucy shook her head. "You, at the very least, must exchange rings. Getting her consent to become your wife is, probably, compulsory as well."

"But she is asleep!"

"What a pity. That's a problem," Natsu said unsympathetically. The blonde shared his malicious thoughts, but she kept them to herself out of courtesy (and pity). Finally, someone would get behind Lucy! That was a small step towards the ultimate victory. Gray did look miserably. His time was running out, grain by grain the sand in the clocks was seeping away along with his hope to the victory. The Celestial Wizard could see the triumph in Natsu's face and the bitter defeat in the ice mage's hunched form. Desperately, he made icy rings and put one of them on Juvia's ring-finger. It was no use, though. The card wouldn't budge, for rings weren't enough. The Games were tough, so only the toughest won. _What shall I tell Gray to do...? I should probably discuss it with Natsu later..._

"Yes..."

Five pairs of eyes shot at the sleeping water mage, her brows were up and a tender smile was gracing her lips. Cheeks were still rosy from drinking, however you would never guess she had a drop of alcohol. There was so much tranquility and innocence in her slumbering form that you would say she was a dreaming angel. Lucy couldn't help wondering for the millionth time how Gray had not fallen for her yet. Azure locks were scattered over his shoulder like cornflowers. The rain girl cuddled up like a blue kitten.

"Of...course..." her lips continued to move softly. One could barely hear her, so everyone leaned closer, eager to catch every word the sleeping mage was mumbling. "Of course... my darling... I will... be... your wife... my dear... Graaay..."

The card started to glow and the clocks disappeared. The mages blinked. Only Juvia was ignorant of the confusion as she buried her face in Gray's shoulder, snuffling softly.

"Wow, congratulations! Aren't you lucky?" Cana was the first to recover from the astonishment. "To your marridge...!" the card mage had just found a new reason for drinking... not that she needed one.

"You're cheating!" Natsu cried out with a devastated mien. Disappointment was pulsating through Lucy as well. And here she was celebrating her victory.

"No, I'm not. I'm just better and luckier than you, so you gonna go down, loser!"

"Anyway, it's my turn now," the Celestial Wizard prayed it would be an easy task. The card was turned over. There was a torn pink heart in the picture.

"Way to go, Lucy!" the fortuneteller looked at the card curiously. "You've got six minutes to break up with your new boyfriend!"

"Huh?" that was too good to be true. The blonde believed she was the luckiest person there. The delicious aroma of victory was very close. "Great! Natsu, I break up with you!" Lucy looked triumphantly at the card. For some reason the sand kept on seeping away, the glow wouldn't come. "Hey, stupid card! I said I dumped Natsu!"

"Aggggh, but why, Honey?!" the Dragon Slayer whined mockingly. "We're such a lovely couple!"

"Cut the crap, Natsu," Gray added annoyingly. The blonde nodded vigorously.

"Anyway, we break up and that's it. _So why won't the stupid card glow?!_ " Lucy was at the point of tearing up the damn piece of paper.

"Dear, I don't think that we broke up. I definitely don't," the salmon-haired mage smiled sweetly, infuriating Lucy all the more. Finally, it hit her.

"You! Selfish pig! You're doing it on purpose!" she accused him of hampering the progress of her task. How could he after what she had done for him!

"What are you talking about, Lulu?"

"Don't you dare! Quit it!"

"But honey..! I dooooon't waaaant to break up...! I've never even cheated on you! I am an ideal boyfriend who will eat anything you cook and kick anyone's butt! You must have some strong arguments to dump me!" Natsu didn't relent, he was actually enjoying himself. Meanwhile, Lucy was getting desperate. She had almost run out of time!

"He's got a point," Cana remarked thoughtfully.

"Since when do I need an excuse to dump a boy?! I say 'we are done' and that's it!" the blonde revolted at their logic. _Dating didn't mean marring, hence a break up wasn't a divorce. So why the hell does it matter if he refuses to break up?!_

"Technically, you dump a boy if he feels dumped..." the fortuneteller drawled, a small smirk was visible through the green glass of bottle she was pressing to the lips. "And in your case Natsu doesn't look like he is dumped."

"Nope, I definitely don't!" the said Dragon Slayer confirmed with a toothy smile. "Come on, Lulu, I know you won't dump me! You're too nice!"

"Watch me!" seething, the Celestial Wizard came up to her 'ex-but-not-yet-boyfriend' and got ready to give him a dramatic slap in the face. Well... it was dramatic. Especially the part when Natsu easily caught her hand and refused to let it go. He kind of stared at her manicured fingers as if he had never before heard about nail varnish.

"Honey, buu... what's up with you fingers? They are in blood!"

Lucy's heart stopped. It made one frantic leap and lapsed into silence. The blonde herself was at a loss for words. Her tongue was itching to say something, but all the ideas she had a few minutes earlier were gone. Some blissful emptiness occupied her mind. What was that? The Celestial Wizard had no clue. But something extremely soft and warm had just entered her soul. That something was vibrating, filling her with strange, causeless happiness. She could almost feel the wings behind her back.

It was his voice. His annoying mocking voice that had suddenly become so tender and concerned. There was so much... something in his words... So much... warmth. And Lucy clinged to this warmth like a moth to the flame. His hand was still holding her wrist. It was also warm. She was surrounded by warmth... and she was being drowned in it. Her thoughts, her fears, her anger... Everything seemed to be meaningless. The only thing that mattered was the warmth coming from him. It was a few minutes later when she realized that her time had run out.

"Finally! I'm going to be victorious!" Gray's arrogant remark broke the spell. The warmth vanished. There was only chillness left. Chillness and bitter disappointment.

Lucy coldly drew her hand away from him. "It's red varnish, moron." With that said, the blonde sat next to Cana, refusing to look at the Dragon Slayer. The fool had actually betrayed her! Right after she had helped him out with his own task. Well, maybe she hadn't been all too eager to assist him, but that was beyond the point! The fact was that she had helped him to win and he had prevented her from winning. That was selfish. That was something Lucy would recollect later.

...

"B-but, Lucy!"

Life was full of surprises. One moment it was raining cats and dogs, the next it was all sunny and hot. One moment you felt like killing someone, the next you wanted to laugh. One moment you were betrayed, the next you revenged the betrayal. One moment you begged, the next you were begged. The Celestial Wizard was enjoying her milk shake that Cana had made for her to assuage her loss. A sweet smile was blooming on Lucy's lips like a rose.

"Nope," she replied shortly and lusciously. Natsu grit his teeth. Her smile widened. The shake tasted even better now that he started to pull his hair.

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"What the hell, Lucy?! You run out in the cold of the night to kiss a stranger and you won't give a small kiss to your best friend?!" the Dragon Slayer's time was running out. Lucy observed the sand as she sipped her drink.

"Nope."

"Not fair! How can you be so mean?"

Lucy didn't reply right away. She waited for the card with a picture of kissing people to disappear. Then the blonde finished her shake, put the glass aside and turned to her friend. Her smile must had turned a bit sour, but she hadn't dropped it.

"Strangers don't betray. Unlike the best friend."

...

"Well, chickens, you own me one!" Cana declared as she drained the last bottle in the bar. There was quite a tall tower of bottles behind her. A real masterpiece.

The last task for Gray hadn't been difficult, just absolutely impracticable. He had been told to divorce. He'd tried to plead with dreaming Juvia. He'd tried to have a row with a sleeping girl. He'd tried many things. But never had she uttered a sound. The water mage had only snuggled closer to him and sighed.

As to the fortuneteller... Nothing had changed. She had drawn another 'drinking card' and earned another point. The other three had cursed to themselves and glared daggers at the grinning woman. The Taro Games had come to an unsatisfying end.

"Fine, what we gonna do?" Gray growled out with Juvia still in his lap.

"Not so fast, chickens!" Cana clicked her tongue and licked her lips. "I'll save my wishes for the darkest hour! However..." she looked around to take into the chaos their company left. "Natsu, you take the blame for the wreckage if Master asks in the morning! And don't you 'wha-a-t!?' me! Learn to except defeat with honor!"

"But why me?!"

"'caz I have better plans for Lucy and Gray," her wink didn't promise a bright future. Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer became very eager to confront Master in the morning. The old man's wrath was something to be terrified of... but at least it was something very clear you could get ready to face. But the Celestial Wizard was left with uncertainty and obscurity.

Nobody but Cana knew what the future had in store for her.

It seemed to Lucy, that someone had tinkled in amusement. But both the boys (including the sleeping water mage on one of them) and the card mage had left the hall. Shrugging, she made her way to the exit as well. The first hints of dawn could be seen behind the pointy roofs of Magnolia.

Unbeknown to the Celestial Wizard, a certain empty bottle was tittering at the top of the glass tower, its ringing laugh filling the sensitive ears of a snoring dragon-lizard.

 **A/N:** Life at university is exciting, but an exhausting one, that's for sure! These few weeks were like hell. Every day some test or report. I barely had any time to hold a book in my hands! The tests are finally over and I can take a breath! ^.^

Thanks a lot for your PMs, favs and reviews! I'll try my best! I also try to improve my English. I really pour my soul into the story)) R&R and enjoy! I was dying to write this chappy from the very beginning)


	7. Chapter 7: Light upon the Water

**Waterproof**

 _by SparklyLarry_

Chapter Seven

 **Light upon the Water**

He had never been to a place untidier than that one. One would think that women had clean and cozy houses with plushy toys and strawberry scent. He had to admit that even his friend's office was a bit better... Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. Still, the place was a chaos. In stead of kittens and puppies (he was referring to alive ones, of course), all kinds of eyes were staring at him from bottles and vessels. Some dried leaves and flowers crunched under his feet as the man tried to make his way to the counter. His companion was already there, stuffing himself with something resembling cookies... at least, the hostess said they were cookies. There was no guarantee they contained flour, not bones. The woman herself was talking nonsense and skinning some poor creature with a creepy smile. The friend of his seemed to have no problems with guts and blood right under his nose as he gobbled treaties.

"Y-ym ss-ure u dont w-wanna trria summ?" his companion asked with his mouth full. The man could only heave a sigh and shake his head. He would rather starve himself to death than eat cookies like those in the place like that. To make matters worse, there was something alive at the other side of the dish... Something fat, clumsy, slimy and absolutely disgusting. That something was sharing his comrade's plate. The drug-dealer claimed it to be a dragon-lizard, though the man failed to see either a lizard or a dragon in the thing. Only an abomination.

Originally, they had been headed for Fairy Tail's establishment. However, the two hadn't succeeded in finding the place in the pitch darkness. No need to mention, that his companion had been tired, hungry, bored, etc... and assaulted by a strange girl in the middle of the night. So, they'd decided to stay in the inn. However, no inns had been available at such an early hour. The only house with lights on had been that MagDrag. So, here they were.

There was a sudden knock at the door. The man looked at the old watch above the monkey's skull. How popular the place was if there were customers even at 6 a.m.?

"Oh, dear, would you open the door, please? My hands are kinda dirty..." the blonde hostess raised her arms... She really didn't need to do that. Not that he wasn't accustomed to intestines spread over someone's hands... it was just a bit unnerving to see a pretty girl covered in the thing.

The door wasn't locked. The newcomer must had knocked out of courtesy. The man opened the door. A blue figure wobbled into the house and fell forward right into his arms. He stared at the visitor in horror. It was a girl. A girl who was tight as a brick. His sensitive nose was cruelly assaulted by the reek of alcohol.

"Ah! Seems like my best customer decided to pay me a visit! Bring her in! I've had some hangover remedy..." the blonde shook her head and started to search for the medicine in the debris she called cupboard. Surprisingly, the drug-dealer managed to find it in a matter of seconds. His friend gave the blue-haired girl in the man's arms a curious look.

"Hey, isn't she a Fairy that stalkers the ice mage?"

 _It was snowing. A snow flake landed on her cheek. His caring fingers brushed it away. A light scent of peppermint was hanging in the air. The rain girl could feel her heart freeze. It refused to beat anymore. He was too close to think clearly. His touch turned her thoughts into a snow ball that kept on falling down and down, growing bigger and bigger... Soon it was so enormous that the water mage couldn't suppress it any more. She was ready to burst, to tell him about all her feelings... Whatever was happening to her head, Juvia felt unusual lightness. She was like a little injured bird in his arms. Snuggling even closer to him, she mumbled sweet nothings into his shoulder._

 _"Hey... You're okay?" Gray asked her as she shivered. The rain girl nodded slightly, reluctant to let him go. She didn't remember much... Maybe it was just a blissful dream. But Juvia liked it. Liked his touch, his closeness and cool gentleness in his voice. It was like an ice-cream. Icy, but sweet. She had no clue of her surroundings or the time. Or the level of her consciousness. To be truthful, Juvia couldn't care less._

 _The ice mage sat down in the snow. One of his hand started to glow as ice was forming in it. He pressed it to her burning forehead, soothing the headache she hadn't been aware of a second earlier. She leaned into his touch like a cat, her delicate fingers boring into his thick hair. His hand. It smelled of frost. Very slowly, Juvia raised her face and brushed her lips against his palm. Gray withdrew his hand immediately as if her breath had burnt it. There was confusion glittering in his eyes. That was wrong. There must be love and adoration and devotion, not surprise. Not puzzlement. Wasn't she clear enough? The rain girl finally got it. Through the mist of her thoughts realization came. Juvia had never been straight forward. She had been spying on him and mumbling nonsense. She had been acting immaturely and childishly. She had been like a stupid school girl with a crush on a cool guy. Of course, he wouldn't take her seriously._

 _But the rain woman's feeling ran deeper than that. Her soul wasn't a shallow puddle, it was a fathomless ocean filled with crystal clear and pure love. But she had been hiding its boundless space all the time, giving him only a glimpse of its part. It was her fault Gray confused her love and devotion with obsession and common affection. She would make it right._

 _Her slender hand caught his retreating one and brought it back to her lips. There was still that cursed confusion in the depth of his eyes. But she would wash it away! Juvia kissed his palm gently and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest under the chin. She felt him gulp._

 _"Juvia, are you feeling alright? You're being weird. Damn you, Cana! How could she..." he didn't finish as the water mage moved her head to face him. She tried to express many things with her look. But, evidently, she was missing something important, for the ice mage was still ignorant of the ocean yearning for him._

 _"Gray."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _The ice mage was taken aback, it was written in his beautiful perplexed features. He frowned, trying to put a finger on the girl's question. But Juvia made no haste to elaborate. She wanted him to figure it out himself._

 _"Why what?" Gray gave up at last. The rain girl stifled a sigh. All in all, it was her fault in the first place. She couldn't be too forward, but she did need to be a bit more specific._

 _"Why won't you see?"_

 _"Okay, Juvia, that stuff was too strong for you. It definitely messed your thoughts..." the water mage interrupted him with a stern look. The one she had in store for enemies during the fight. It made him alert._

 _"No. You just won't see."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Gray was almost pleading. His confusion... He was completely at loss, the man she loved so much couldn't understand what the problem was. What he had to see._

 _"You won't see me," Juvia replied quietly, eyes never leaving him._

 _"I do see you, Juvia! Just... don't worry, 'kay? That'll be fine. The drink must have gone into your head..." the ice mage tried to bring her to senses, but he didn't realize that she was absolutely fine. She was better than ever. It was him who needed to come to his senses! The rain girl shook her head vigorously._

 _"You don't! You only look at me. But you refuse to see into me!" Juvia leaned forward, stroking his cheek gently. She let her feeling run through the tips of her fingers, through the notes of her whisper, through the intensity of her eyes like a warm stream of crystal water. Her love surrounded him. It was bathing him like the ocean was the desert island. It wished to nourish him like the rain did the glacier. He just needed to let it saturate him._

 _But the ice mage was as waterproof as ever._

 _"Okay, now you've made a real muddle of it! Come on, let's take you home..."_

 _"I am fine," that reply had some finality in it. Maybe her brief answer had stirred something in Gray, but Juvia had already given up._

 _The water mage released him reluctantly but resolutely. She was so... so... There were tons of words to describe her disappointment, her despair, her dreams and love. But none came. Instead, Juvia gave him a hug, not a tender embrace... not any more. She lost. There was no good bye, no good night, no any other words from her as she turned away._

 _Some shouts. Some words laced with worry and steeped in concern. But she didn't need them. Did not want them. Gray wouldn't offer her what she desired. She would take nothing else, not any more. Not ever again._

 _As Juvia wandered the streets of a sleeping town, she gradually became aware of the after-rain fog that was hanging heavily above the river. She had confused it earlier with snow. The head-ache entered a new stage of effect, blocking all the thoughts. Juvia felt gratitude to the strong drink. The consequences of four glasses of vodka saved her from the unnecessary reflection on her miserable life. That pain in the head was nothing compared to what would come later. The next time it would be heart. The rain girl was terrified at the thought. At the moment it was somehow unreal. Yes, Gray hadn't understood her advanced, hadn't taken her hints... But it was covered with a thick mist of hangover she didn't want to dissipate. Juvia wished to postpone the moment of admitting her defeat. She desperately needed to prolong the oblivion. Only alcohol could grant her that wish... Only one place was left for only one place would welcome her at that hour._

 _The water mage made her way to the MagDrug. Any potion, any drink would do... Anything but the heart-ache. There was light in the windows, luring... warming... whispering promises. She knocked. The door creaked as if chuckling._

 _There he was, cool as always, his dark hair covering his eye... Gray. Why would he be there? Juvia couldn't take it anymore. It was crazy. It was senseless. The mist grew thicker. The light lost its warmth. The heart made a frantic leap. She fell, letting the reality slip away._

"She smells funny, ya know? But this stuff just reeks! And now that the scents mixed... My poor nose!"

"Is she going to be fine?"

" 'course she is! The stink like this will make the dead man cringe! Look! She is frowning!"

"Can I lie her down now? I'm not sure I can stand the smell any more."

"It ain't a hospital, dear! Though... I think you can lay her here... Just let me wipe it dry."

... "I suppose I can hold her a bit longer."

Phantom Lord's male dormitory was an experience the girl wouldn't like to remember. Juvia happened to visit it just once. One time was enough. She would never forget the mixture of sweat, old stocks, curdled blood and two-weeks-old food. The rain girl thought that nothing could compete with that kind of stink.

She was wrong.

Whatever was assaulting her nose now was ten times worse... and more insidious. It started like a decent, heady smell... that eventually grew stronger and acrider... Until it was absolutely impossible to inhale. At the bright side, it did clear the mind effectively. In a minute or so Juvia was absolutely sober and very conscious of her surroundings. First of all, she could hear some vaguely familiar voices. Secondly, she was in someone's arms. Juvia recollected seeing Gray in the doors... Was it really him? A sudden influx of joy washed away her previous anguish. How drunk she was to even think about giving up on dear Gray?! He would see her love for him! He would! The rain girl couldn't stop now. Maybe her plans with kidnapping and getting drunk were a total disaster, but she still had one more day before the contest to claim Gray as her partner. She sighed dreamily... If only he would hold her like this every day and every night... Slowly, Juvia entwined her hands about his neck and hid her nose in the nook of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent... He tensed.

The girl froze. Suspicion crawled down her back. It wasn't the scent of her beloved. Now that she mused on it, the hands were not as cold as his... And why would Gray even visit MagDrug in the first place..? But Juvia was so sure she had seen her dear ice mage before losing consciousness... Hesitantly, the water mage opened her eyes. Crimson orbs were giving her a troubled look. Crimson...?

What the hell!

"Don't you touch me!" the rain girl freaked out as she tried to get away from the male who was not her Gray. Her indignation was too great to be embarrassed. The said man seemed to be glad to stop holding her, so... He dropped the girl. She groaned from the floor, glaring at the male, but he had already moved away from her.

"Wow, I've never thought of you as a womanizer," the blonde woman snickered and helped Juvia to stand up. She could see now that the drug-dealer had two customers. The jerk who had pretended to be her dear Gray tried to look impassive as his friend, the blonde one, was making fun of him.

"Looks like you've already found your partner, bro," the other male laughed boisterously, nudging his dark companion. Gloomy clouds hung over Juvia's head as she snapped at the two.

"Get lost! I can never cheat on my love!"

"Ahgg, what a shame, Rogue. Your new girlfriend has just dumped you!" the blonde man was about to tease his companion, but he got a fist into his pretty face instead.

"Don't talk nonsense, Sting. You are making a fool of yourself."

While the two continued to bicker, the water mage looked closer at them. She finally recognized the males as the two Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth. The drug-dealer clapped the rain girl on the shoulder, the dragon-lizard sitting on her head.

"Told ya I'm having two more customers today!" she said proudly and Sparky belched as if confirming.

"What are they doing here?" Juvia inquired, not bothering to disguise hostility in her tone. There were so many men falling for her... First that ice mage Lyon from Lamia Scale, now the Shadow Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth... But their pretty faces weren't enough to shake her loyalty to beloved Gray. Sting finally got free from his companion's grip.

"Actually, we planned to visit your guild..."

"You planned," the dark man corrected, causing the blonde to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, since you're here you can help us! It's urgent!"

"Indeed it is," Rogue nodded indifferently, though Juvia had a suspicion that his remark was pure sarcasm. It was a bit difficult to tell.

"I have urgent problems of my own. Sorry," the water mage cut them short, not really apologizing. She had no luxury of wasting time on strangers from the rival guild when the happinesses of her friends and her beloved were on the brink of collapse! She turned to the drug-dealer who gave her a radiant smile.

"I took it that your last party was a fiasco?"

"An utter disaster, to be more precise."

"Oh, dear, if only you had told me that you were so fond of drinking yourself, I would have never entrusted you with a bottle!"

"I am not!" the water mage seethed in fury. To imply that she was a drunkard! How ridiculous! "Cana got me drunk! Everything was going so smoothly, but then she forced four glasses of vodka down my throat and everything became dim. The last thing I remember..." Juvia stopped abruptly. Terrifyingly, she really couldn't recollect anything. The rain girl wasn't sure where the border between drunken dream and foggy reality laid. "I've no idea! I don't even know when I dropped asleep!" She had some memories of Gray proposing her, but, unfortunately, it was most likely to be a dream. Juvia casted a sad look at her ring finger. One day there would be a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire in it...

Sting whistled. "Four glasses, really? Quite impressive for a girl like you!"

"Impressive?" the water mage raised a brow sceptically. "Cana gulps down barrels of strong stuff and you can't tell the difference."

"For real?!" the blonde's eyes glowed excitedly. Juvia wished she had been more careful with her words. She already regretted revealing that much to the Tiger, for mischievous sparks in his look reminded her of Natsu blowing something up. "Yeah, I remember now! The chick in a bra! She blew the thing in the Games with some freaking tattoo on her arm. You think this Cana will do? She seems powerful enough."

"Don't drag me into the mess."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but leave Cana alone. As well as Fairy Tail," Juvia warned him coldly. The two were distracting her and she was running out of time! Not to mention their attempts to seduce her! She casted a contemptuous glance at the dark mage. It seemed like Fate was throwing more and more challenges at her, making obstacles on her path of love. The Tigers were just another nuisance on the road to happiness and she was determined to eliminate anything that hampered her way .

"Hey, no need to be so mean!" the blonde pouted playfully. "We're all buddies now, ain't we?"

The silence that met the Light Dragon Slayer didn't appear very friendly. He chuckled nervously, trying hopelessly to appease the raging blue-haired girl. Juvia didn't like his cheeky smile. Was it a desperate attempt to flirt with her?! How more men would stand between her and the love of her life!? As if sugarly girls, ogling at his perfect body, weren't enough! No one could tell what a disaster would have happened, if Rogue hadn't hit his friend hard in the guts. The blonde cringed and fell on the floor, clasping his stomach. The dark male heaved a sigh.

"Don't mind him. He just got an idiotic idea to look for a contest's partner in Fairy Tail," the Shadow Dragon Slayer explained tiredly, making the women gape. A kaleidoscope of emotions was swirling inside Juvia like a crazy barman's cocktail. There was some sourness of resentment, a few drops of amusement, a fair share of astonishment and a pinch of curiosity. The water mage wasn't sure how to react at the explanation. It was kind of... extraordinary.

"Have you run out of pretty girls in Sabertooth?" the blonde was the first to come up with a response, a smart smirk playing behind the long locks. The same question had formed in Juvia's mind, though nothing in the serious expression was giving away her picked interest.

"It's not that," Rogue rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "The moron over there is desperate to win, so... He said that his partner must be equally powerful..."

"What about the Celestial Wizard... Yukino, wasn't it?" the rain girl asked sceptically as she remembered Lucy's good friend. Yukino had seemed pretty strong back then, even though she had lost to the woman from Mermaid's Heel. Surely, she must had improved since the Games. Why not her? "Or has she rejected the both of you?" Juvia couldn't help giving a small smirk at seeing the dark male's flushed cheeks. He was quick to turn away, but the girls were sniggering anyway.

"Of course not," a weak hoarse voice could be heard from the floor as Sting tried to stand up, using the table as a support. A few bottles crashed down on his head, making him swear. "Rogue and I are best friends, you know! Even though the bastard takes freaking pleasure in knocking me out every five minutes," he muttered accusingly, though the Shadow Dragon Slayer paid no attention to his complains. "We won't fight over the only powerful and beautiful girl in the guild! Hey, don't give me that look, Rainy! Sabertooth is serious about reviving the spirit of... ummm..."

"Comradeship," Rogue finished for him.

"Right! And fighting over a chick ain't something buddies do, right?" the Light Dragon Slayer nudged his friend at the side, smiling quite proudly. Another sigh escaped the dark male. Juvia kind of understood him, though she was far from forgiving him for his advances at her.

"I told you that I don't care about the ridiculous Love Contest. You could have simply taken Yukino as your partner instead of making all the way to Magnolia."

"Yeah? So that you can recall how I stole your only chance at finding a mate to me for the rest of my life?! No, thanks. Let's make it fair."

"I am not so pettish, Sting."

"Aren't you?! You won't forget me spilling inks on your cloak or eating the damn lemon tart and that happened seven years ago!"

"That was different."

"Agh, cut the...!"

"Okay! Isn't that great that someone from Fairy Tail can consult you on the most powerful female mages in the guild?" the drug-dealer interrupted the duo as she started to sort out vials with colorful suspicious liquids. Juvia gave her an incredulous look, feeling somewhat betrayed. Wasn't she the privileged customer? The water mage needed blonde's services immediately! She had already wasted too much time! Because of the Dragon Slayers Juvia's and Lucy's weddings were being postponed for another hour! That she wouldn't forget or forgive... "Dear, you look too scary! Don't frown that much, that's bad for your skin! I'm looking for the right potion. I believe I came up with a wonderful idea... Just entertain my lovely customers while I'm on it, will you?" Both she and her lizard winked at her. Though, the latter was probably just blinking sleepily.

"Very well. But you better make it worth my time. Or, I swear, I am not paying a jewel to you!" _And I'm not inviting you to my wedding!_ There was no mirth in Juvia's expression. Time for fun had passed. The disheveled woman gave her the thumbs up and disappeared into the rows of bottles, books and pots. Sparky dropped from her head, landing ungracefully on the pile of dried herbs like a rotten apple. "What do you want to know?"

"Yeap!" Sting sounded too eager for her liking and she clenched her teeth irritably. "So, whom would ya recommend? Who is the most: a) powerful and high-spirited b) stunning and boisterous c) sociable and adequate? I need a chick that's determined to win the thing! With a spark, if you know what I mean."

"I see. I would have suggested Evergreen... No, forget it."

"Who again? Is she gorgeous?!"

"Just forget. That would be..."

"Absolutely hilarious," Rogue finished helpfully.

"How do you know the chick?!"

"I don't. But you'll look hilarious with any fairy, Sting."

"What's that even supposed to mean?! Urg! It doesn't matter! Fine, who's next?"

"Then again, there is Cana..."

"Yeap! I completely like the idea! Don't think she'll mind me as her partner! Jeez, she is kinda cool and she has an air of let-me-kick-your-ass! Yeap, we are perfectly matched! Thanks for the help...!"

"Isn't she the daughter of famous Gildarts Clive?" the Shadow Dragon Slayer inquired nonchalantly.

"Indeed she is," the water mage replied, caught by surprise. She didn't think it was an all-known fact... At seeing the puzzlement on her face, Rogue elaborated... briefly.

"The Sorcerer Magazine."

"Of course," where else would all the gossips be concentrated? So much for a secret.

"Gildarts? You don't mean that Gildarts, do you?" color drained from the Light Dragon Slayer's cheeks. His hair and skin became actually the same hue. And his eyes were as wide as Happy's.

"I know only one Gildarts, Sting."

"Umm... Heh, Rainy, do you think that's okay if I hang around with Gildarts'... Gildarts' daughter?"

"I give you no promises," she replied frankly. The blonde gulped.

"You know, I-I think there are other gorgeous girls in your guild. He-he, somebody else?"

"Well, if you say powerful and beautiful and friendly in the same sentence, there is only one person that pops in mind. That's Mira."

"How could I have forgotten! Right, stunning Mirajane is from Fairy Tail! Hey, you remember? She was the prime model for The Sorcerer back then! Hah, I'm the winner! Just imagine great Sting Eucliffer and gorgeous Mirajane Strauss! Oh yeah, it'll be just peachy...!"

"Though, I think she has already registered with Laxus," Juvia really enjoyed the vexation distorting his features as the blonde spitted another swear. That was a low blow. But she didn't care. "Anyway, that leaves one more candidate. As far as I'm aware, Erza doesn't have a partner."

"Titania?" there was awe in Rogue's voice as he watched his friend. The water mage felt a surge of pride for her guild. So many amazing people were a part of Fairy Tail. And her darling... He was the most wonderful of all of them. She wished people would gasp in awe at hearing his name as well... Or their names. Lost in reverie, the rain girl could see the ice mage and her side by side, fighting other couples like a blizzard, like an icy ocean...!

"Erza Scarlet! That's even better!" the obnoxious blonde broke her concentration on day-dreaming, booming like a child who got a long-awaited toy. Juvia pinned him with a hard look that forced him to lower the voice. "I mean, Scarlet is extremely popular and super powerful! Man, I want to fight her as much as I want Natsu, but if we'll kick butts together... That'll be a show worth watching! Oooh, I can't wait to fight Natsu with her! That's so awesome!"

"I guess... Still, it will be problematic to make her go out with you. She is the S-class wizard and Erza is graceful enough to put princesses to shame. But she is not someone I can call... sociable. Not that she is completely anti-social," the water mage added quickly, casting a glance at the dark male. If that was anti-social type then Erza was fortunately not that hopeless. "Still, I doubt that she'll be thrilled to team up with a man from a rival guild in the Love Contest".

"I can't agree more," the Shadow Dragon Slayer concurred. His companion looked like the skies had fallen and the world was about to end.

Something got smashed at the back of the shop. The noise was followed by a mysterious shuffle. An acrid smell reached their noses. The owner of the shop finally appeared from behind the shelves, her blonde hair a lump of ashes, splinters and dried leaves. One would think she had been through the storm in the forest rather than at the back of the store.

"Here you go! That's what you want, dear!" the drug-dealer showed two ugly slugs on her palm, their small beady eyes blinking curiously at the water mage. "You may show some enthusiasm! These little things are great mages, actually! Just feed them on someone's hair and have them somewhere on you. Boom! You'll turn into that someone! Isn't that great?"

"It surely is extraordinary," Juvia was really astonished. She could do many things with the ability like that. She started to understand the blonde's idea... It did sound crazy... but it could work. "I can become Lucy and talk Natsu into becoming his partner..."

"Ha-ha-ha, are you matchmaking them?!" Sting was almost dying there, rolling over the floor laughing. The water mage ignored him.

"Yeap. And somebody else can turn into Natsu and convince real Lucy," the drug-dealer carried on smugly. "So, tomorrow the two of them will happily join the contest and you will be paired up with your ice boy."

"I don't mean to pry, but how exactly them being a pair effects you being a couple with the ice mage?" the dark male asked drily with a raised brow. Juvia pursed her mouth, refusing to reply. As if he knew anything about love rivals or even simple rivalry between friends. The water mage smiled devilishly. _As soon as Natsu joins the contest and claims to win it, Gray will take the bait! He won't let his rival be better at anything! My darling will enter the contest as well! And here am I, a willing partner he needs!_

"Hey, lady, how about you helping me now?" the blonde Dragon Slayer demanded with his hands in the pockets as he got up from the dusty floor. He narrowed his eyes playfully like a smug satisfied cat. "After all, I'm a customer, you know! And a pretty important one. So, tell me, you don't happen to have a love potion, do ya?"

"I do, I do! But believe me, you don't wanna use it, sweetheart," the other blonde gave him a feline smile of her own, but there was some seriousness concealed under the bland syrup of her voice. "The consequences can be quite... awful, to put it mildly."

"Jeez, I don't care! Just sell me the damn potion. I'm sure I can handle it!"

"Fine. But no refunds, dear! Just don't say I didn't warn ya!" she singsonged with a shrug and disappeared once again under the counter.

"Hey, Rainy! How about making a mutually beneficial deal?" the blonde approached Juvia with a friendly smile she didn't trust. Suspicion was written all over her face and she hoped he could read well.

"What deal?" the water mage asked without an ounce of enthusiasm. Sting's smile widened even more.

"You help me drug Titania with this love potion," he explained excitedly. Juvia had expected that much. There was no surprise there.

"Maybe it's okay to drug friends in Sabertooth, but fairies do not treat their comrades that way," she gave a dry reply with a note of finality in it. Juvia was about to leave when Sting blocked her way, some kind of an apology swirling lazily in the blue gaze. His eyes were not even half as alluring as her dear Gray's. A frown between her brows was all the encouragement he got to explain himself.

"I don't mean it like that!" the blonde raised his hands in surrender. "It's not like the potion has a permanent effect! I just need her to get along with me during the contest, that's all! Don't you want your comrade to win as well? I guarantee you, together, Scarlet and I will win the contest! I'll take full responsibility for the aftereffects... Though, I don't think there'll be much to complain about... How often do you get a chance to hang around with a guy like me?! Okay, okay! I'm kidding! But seriously, what's so wrong about it? We are helping great Titania to prove one more time that she's the best! And should I even mention that it will bring our guilds even closer?"

"Suppose I agree. What do I get in return?" Juvia started to consider the proposition. All in all, wasn't she doing the same, love-potioning her best friends just without the love potion? Was she a hypocrite? The water mage shook her head to dismiss the thoughts. Determination was all she needed now. No place for hesitation.

"You help me, and Rogue helps you to persuade Blondie!" the Light Dragon Slayer exclaimed smugly, causing his friend to look skeptically at him.

"Do I have a say in the plan of yours?" he wondered in a brief tone, obviously not sharing Sting's excitement.

"Sure! You can say how very glad you are to help your buddy!" he answered cheerfully, hugging the water mage to his chest with familiarity she did not appreciate. _Oh, Fate, I wish you stop your stupid attempts to distract me from my love!_ "So, are you in, Rainy?"

"I am in," she nodded solemnly. Some help was apropos. Finally, Juvia gave up and allowed a small smile to adjourn her lips. At long last her plan would work. She looked askance at the Twin Dragon Slayers. The water mage was far from forgiving them their attempts to woo her. However... she gave them a chance to redeem themselves. _If they really manage to help me... who knows, I may even consider inviting them to my wedding._

Golden sun rays were lazily licking town's roofs as citizens were getting their last minutes of sweet dreams. A certain Celestial Wizard dreamed about castles in the sky. Her peaceful face was being teased by naughty sunlight. A sigh escaped her lips as something especially pleasant took place in her dreamland. One could only guess whether it was a first kiss from a handsome prince, a title of an all-mighty queen or a bowl of strawberry ice-cream.

Water was joyously sparkling under the easy-going morning light. A new day had arrived.

 **A/N:** the chapter turns into a monster, so I split it into two. It's more like a filler, but I am still pretty pleased with it. At long last two more awesome characters get some act!

Just to make things clear: NO one was flirting with Juvia. It is just... well, Juvia x)

As to the whole Sting/Erza thing... I just thought: 'Huh? Why not?'

Anyway, thanks again for your favs, PMs and reviews! You've no idea how delighted I am to see new readers! Thank you so much)

As always: read, review and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Double Trick

**Waterproof**

 _by SparklyLarry_

Chapter Eight

 **Double Trick**

Strawberries were gently floating in a river of custard, its creamy waves chirping funny rhymes about milk shakes and bananas. The Rocky-Cookies Mountains with vanilla ice-cream peaks hovered over marmalade wetlands and caramel forests, fluffy clouds of cotton candy embracing them. Amid ripen juicy berries, a small coconut boat with chocolate oats was drifting in the warm custard towards the mountains. Its only passenger swung her legs over the board, enjoying the thickness of the river. From time to time the girl would catch a strawberry and send it to her mouth, her imagination making it delicious. That was what the heaven looked like. She wouldn't mind to spend the rest of her life in that place!

"Lucy?"

Reluctantly, the Celestial Wizard slightly raised her head to examine the surroundings. Same waffles for the banks, same lollipops for trees. Nothing new. She had probably eaten to much and sugar was hitting on her brains, causing hallucinations. Shrugging, the blonde returned to the softness of a coconut-boat.

"Come on, Luce!"

Nope, definitely not hallucinating. The booming voice was all too familiar and annoying. A groan escaped her mouth as the girl awaited the inevitable in trepidation. HE was very close... meaning that the destruction was to follow him like a loyal dog. Just as she had expected, the creamy surface suddenly started to sizzle, its upper layers crusting. BOOM! A huge eruption split the river, tossing the boat aside, its occupant landing face-first on the solidified custard at the banks... The temperature had increased dramatically and turned most of the river's fluid contents into stagnant crème brûlée. Lucy's eyes darted flashes of anger at the emerged chef-cook. How dared he to profane an ideal dessert like custard...?!

"Lucy!"

...

"Hey!"

She was about to give the intruder her Lucy-Kick when all of sudden she felt her heels being tickled. That was how the blonde laughed herself to awakening, tears stinging eyes and sides hurting from giggling so much. The chef-cook from the dream was still their, hanging over her, so Lucy blinked twice to drive away the dream's remainders. The face did not disappear, but the demonic fires in the eyes and mouth had vanished, along with a ridiculous cook's toque. There was only Natsu, a footprint burning bright on his face. An evident of Lucy defeating the evil chef with an accurate kick.

"Jeez, calm down, will ya?!"

"Lucy doesn't want you to see her in the nightgown, 'coz it a dead give away of her plumpness!"

That nasty snickering. That annoying complaining. Whatever patience the Celestial Wizard used to possess got evaporated. Steam was rolling out of her ears. With brows twitching in irritation, the blonde grabbed the long-tongued Exceed and sent him flying into the wall. A meaningful 'auuuuch!' was satisfactory enough to lift her spirits. A bit.

"Natsu..." the girl glowered at the unbidden - but not really unexpected - morning guest, who was still in the pouts due to the Lucy-Kick. "How many times have I told you not to confuse my window with my door?! Seriously..."

"But Luce! I always enter your apartments this way," the salmon-haired male stated, his arms crossed. "You've never seemed to object much!"

"What?!" Lucy fumed at his nonchalance, wishing to throw something heavy straight at his ignorant face. "If I don't kick you out every time you brazenly break into my house, it doesn't mean I am OKAY with that!"

"Why?"

"Why what?!"

"Why not to kick me out every time?" the Dragon Slayer wondered innocently, big round eyes digging into her in curiosity. The blonde was suddenly very much aware of her indecency - uhh, after their little Taro Game she had had no strength left that night to change into her pajamas, so Lucy had just pulled her clothes off and dropped to sleep in the pink underwear. The tint was slowly creeping up her cheeks. Her chin raised high, the blonde retorted with all the dignity she could master.

"Because, Natsu, that is not what P-o-l-i-t-e people do."

"You mean, kicking me today was some kind of a super-polite-good-morning?"

KICK. The poor wall shuddered for the second time that day. And it was barely a dawn.

"Really?! Eight o'clock?! Really?!" Lucy could not believe her eyes, still the hands of her alarm clock showed ten minutes to eight. She had been sleeping for only what? Three hours? Wasn't it just peachy?!

 _I'll kill him._

"Natsu," dark aura was emitting the Celestial Mage as her voice dropped to the lower octave. "Give me at least one decent reason for you going out that early in the morning and wake me up."

"Hey! That's right! I've almost forgotten!" all of sudden, the Dragon Slayer was in front of her, his eyes glimmering madly. But what Lucy discovered shocking was a slight trace of worry there. Generally, Natsu and concern didn't walk in pairs. Well, if they did... than there was going to be one hell of a mess. Without as much as a brief explanation, the pink-haired mage grasped her arm. The next moment he was rushing through sleeping Magnolia, dragging the dumbstruck Celestial Wizard like a potato sack behind.

The water mage was nervously tucking her now blonde locks behind ears and adjusting uncomfortable revealing clothes all the way to the guild. To say that Juvia felt exposed was a huge understatement. Actually, the blue-haired girl couldn't understand why Lucy would even bother to wear anything! What was the point if her clothes did not conceal the body anyway? Or... Juvia gasped in horror as a terrible realization dawned upon her. All that time the blonde had been trying to arouse Gray's interest and to distract him from his true love! How could she! The rage slammed into place and the blue-haired girl felt like suffocating her best friend. Detestable pictures clouded her mind as Juvia's imagination started to work... Her beloved Gray admiring the blonde's long legs, flat stomach, round shoulders, neck... Before her fears could drown the water mage in hate, she stopped the influx of unfounded speculations. Lucy was not to blame. Her friend was simply being attractive, nothing wrong here. It was not her fault that she did not know where to look for her true happiness and love. Now Juvia was even more determined to help her clueless and naive guildmate... and dear Gray, whose love and loyalty to the water mage was being tested. Doing her best to relax and behave more naturally - more Lucy-like, - the now blonde rain girl raised her head and walked further down the river. She suppressed the urge to merge with water and rest... It was time to act, not to soak in depression.

...

 _Meanwhile, two bushes near by were having a heated discussion._

 _"Told ya!"_

 _"That's creepy! Why is it always me?!"_

 _"Ha-ha, there are too many of you, Luce! At first, it was your Germany..."_

 _"Gemini, moron!"_

 _"Whatever, then it was Edolas Lucy. Oh, and later there was Future Luce. Hey! How do I know you are my Luce?!"_

 _The first bush was suddenly twelve feet above the ground. It landed back like a plummet, puffing and moaning._

 _"Is it convincing enough?"_

 _"Aye, sir!"_

 _"Okay, let's spy on her. We don't know who this imposter is and what she wants."_

 _"Why can't we just go over there and kick her butt?"_

 _"You're just looking for an excuse to kick me, jerk."_

 _"You're so mean!"_

 _"Tss! Be quite! When will you use your head? We can't risk being exposed! Who knows what her abilities are? It's safer to learn more about the imposter first! Look, she is too far already! Come on, let's follow her!"_

 _The bushes suddenly grew legs and started to move towards fake Lucy. An old man, who had been sitting on his favourite bench in front of the river everyday since X713, watched the scene with his mouth wide open. Maybe, it would be better to give up drinking so much in his age... because running and arguing shrubs wasn't something a sane person ought to see._

...

The salmon-haired Dragon Slayer was quietly treading down the embankment, calm eyes carefully analyzing his surroundings. Magnolia was pretty much alike his town. Nothing special, nothing all that interesting or unusual... Well, except crazy girls running out in the rain in the middle of the night, kissing strangers. Rogue shuddered at the memory. Talk about creepy. All in all, it was Fairy Tail's town. No wonder it inherited some weirdness from the main guild. Sighing, the Shadow Dragon Slayer casted blank looks at citizens who tried to greet him. Smiles slid from their faces upon seeing the indifferent and passive expression of the usually cheery Fire Dragon Slayer. Rogue clenched his teeth in irritation as another Natsu's acquaintance tried to give him a friendly hug. The man was scared away by a freezing glare.

One day he would kill Sting. Not only had he dragged Rogue all the way to Magnolia, but the blonde had also involved him in a stupid plan of his. He agreed to go along with the scheme. But it didn't mean the dark male would behave like the pink-haired idiot. The idea of his partner 'enjoying' Titania's company was like a balm to his soul.

"Natsu! Natsu! Hey!" somebody called from behind and it took Rogue a moment to remember his current appearance. Refraining from a sigh, the Shadow Dragon Slayer turned to face the person. _Damn. Here it comes._

"Lucy," he greeted the Celestial Wizard in a reserved manner, giving her a slight nod. The girl smiled at him awkwardly, fidgeting with the rim of her short skirt. Her face was as pink as Salamander's hair. What was so embarrassing? Had the dark male said something wrong? Frowning, fake Natsu stared questioningly at the blonde what only increased her unease. Now that was simply confusing. Rogue was quite sure that Dragneel and Heartfilia were comfortable around each other. _So... what the hell?_

"Umm, I was looking for you! I need to talk to you!" Lucy blurted out, her face was suddenly too close to his. The Shadow Dragon Slayer took a step back, not liking his personal space being broken so quickly. The rain woman had instructed him to invite Lucy to the Love Contest. That was all. Nothing more. But how was the dark male supposed to approach the subject...? The attractive blonde (and where the hell did it come from?!) throwing herself upon him wasn't helping. Correction: the attractive blonde, whom the future version of him would kill/had killed, was throwing herself upon someone she believed to be Dragneel while in reality it was Rogue, whose future version would try/had tried to defeat him and conquer the world... Okay, that was a bit too much to take in at once.

"Talk to me?" he managed to repeat dully, too confused to say more. The blonde nodded eagerly. With a burning face, she wrapped her hands round his torso. What a relief that it was Natsu's - not his - face flushing. Her chest was pressed against his, causing Rogue to gasp for breath. _Damn you, Sting... You own me a big one.._. "About what?"

 _...Back to the shrubs, which are staring agape at the two._

 _"Since when do you have a twin?" the first one with pink roses giggled, nudging its neighbor._

 _"Now there are two ME?!" the second bush freaked out, some leaves catching fire. "Lucy, whatever decease you've got, it's contagious! Look! Now I'm duplicating as well! What next? Tripling?!"_

 _..._

As Rogue was squirming in the blonde's tight hug, he was carefully contemplating his next move. The girl had either ignored his question or missed it all together. Anyway, the sooner he invited her to the contest the better. Well, taking advantage of women was usually Sting's style, but that time it was an emergency. The Shadow Dragon Slayer gently winded his arm round Lucy's waist... he was dimly aware of a strange commotion in the rose-bushes, but decided against paying attention to it. There were more important matters at hand. Like coaxing the Celestial Wizard to be his, or rather Natsu's, partner in the Love-Contest. Wooing girls was definitely not his cup of tea.

...

 _"Make this other you stop cuddling the other me!"_

 _"Ha-ha, Luce, the other you was the first one to suffocate the other me with hugs!"_

 _"I can't believe it! The impostors have the audacity to... to..." the rose shrub struggled to find the appropriate word. "Urg! I don't even know how to call it!"_

 _"Yeah, I'd say that your duplicate is being Juvia-like. Jeez, I thought this might be Edolas Lucy, but nope. It is obviously some other Lucy. Wait... What if there is another world, like Edolas, and this imposter has arrived from there?!"_

 _"It's a pity I can't risk blowing our cover or I would have kicked you."_

 _"What? It is a possibility!"_

 _"Hold a second... Why would I move even closer!? You there, quit it immediately!"_

 _"Looks like somebody can't control herself!" the second shrub was sniggering._

 _"I'm just so good-looking that poor Natsu can't stay away."_

 _"Naah, Lucy No.2 is even fatter than..."_

...

The sudden noise forced Juvia to loosen her tight hug. Startled, she blinked at the bushes behind the Fire Dragon Slayer. One of them was smoking. The rain girl suppressed the urge to put it out with her water whip. Instead she concentrated on the salmon-haired guy in front of her. _Okay, Juvia! Just imagine he is your dashing Ice Prince. Think of it as a rehearsal. What would you do if he were dear Gray? You would not just stare at him! Well... unless sweet Gray tosses his shirt away..._ Focus! Promising herself to return to the wishful ideas later, the water mage casted aside all the distracting thoughts and set her imagination at work. So... actually, if you changed the color and form of his eyes, dye his hair and correct the face... Natsu would look exactly like dear Gray. Well, not that perfect, of course. But still there would be a resemblance. Yeap, she could do it. Finishing the mental job, Juvia started the second stage: charming. Oh, did she wish it was Gray she had to confess to! Her lids half closed and chocolate eyes sparkling alluringly, the currently blonde rain girl fantasized. At least, she thought so...

 _"I... I was just musing yesterday night as I tossed and couldn't fall asleep... I am such a happy and lucky woman to be in Fairy Tail! But then the idea crossed my mind... You were the one to introduce me to this new world of delight! Every time you touch me or bump into me I remember our first meeting. Every glance, every smile I cherish! My heart palpitates at every breath you take. You are my sun in the gloom, my candle in the darkness! We were destined to meet and continue our journey in this life together!..."_

"Ugh..."

... _The bushes had just cooled down, literally. But not for long._

 _"I gonna puke..."_

 _"How cheesy! I am disappointed in myself! I kind of hoped that I, being a writer, can come up with something more creative! Though, I have to admit that it sounds quite beautiful and romantic"._

 _"You're kidding, right? It's just nonsense somebody like Juvia would wail over Ice Princess."_

 _"Well, and this other you is just too dense to respond coherently. Look at yourself! Has your tongue gone numb? You could at least nod or something. You are just gaping at me as if I had a mushroom on my head. All in all, I am pouring my soul out!"_

 _"Nah, too boring"._

 _"Urg! Natsu, you are so...so callous!"_

 _"Why would ya call me that?! I'm not!"_

 _"Yes, you are! I can see this other me is trying to do her best! Give her some credit for her daring attempts!"_

 _"By the way, why are you - I mean not THE you, but THAT you - even doing it? Whatever it is."_

 _"I have the same question for you! The hell are you whispering something into my ear with this lovey-dovey look?!"_

 _"I am not lovey-dovey! And I am whispering so that other us won't hear us!"_

 _"Not us! I mean US. Ugh! No, vice verse. Anyway, THEM, but actually us! Tch... Just look over there."_

 _"I think I gonna be strangled by you. Jeez, Luce, what a creepy gaze you've got there! Honestly, you stare at me like a starving wolf watches a steak!"_

 _"Shut up. You aren't much better. Hey! Now you are a pervert, too?!"_

 _"No way! I must have been around Gray too much! Why the hell am I stripping? However... no, it's you who is forcing me!"_

 _"It can't be! I am sure we are just misinterpreting! ... Umm... Natsu, why is your arm around my shoulder?"_

 _"It is?"_

 _"Yes. Not THAT YOUR arm, but THIS YOUR arm."_

 _"Oh. It kinda just happened."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _..._

Rogue wasn't sure what had happened, but all of a sudden he was wet to the bone. The source of all the water his shirt had absorbed was Lucy's eyes. Tears were running down her rosy cheeks like rivers. Literally. At first the male had been afraid that he had unintentionally offended her by begging to release him (because he had serious problems with breathing there!) a few seconds earlier. But any concern about the Celestial Wizard immediately evaporated when she beamed at him with a radiant smile. Evidently, the blonde was crying tears of happiness. Now that was confusing. To think about it, EVERYTHING was increasingly weird and puzzling around the Fairy. Clearing his throat, the Shadow Dragon Slayer got ready to soothe her to stop the flow, but suddenly Lucy's arms left his body and pressed them to her mouth as if in shock... at what Rogue could only raise an eyebrow.

"My Gosh, your clothes!" she exclaimed in horror, feverishly wiping the tears away. "I am so very sorry! I got carried away and... A-and... Excitement was just too overwhelming... and it poured out, I guess. Please, forgive me! Here, let me help you!" with that said, the girl pounced at him, clutching at his drenched vest and tearing it away. To imagine Rogue's eyes, you should think about big-big saucers. Before he could object, the clothes had been tossed away. "That's better!"

What exactly was so much better about him being shirtless remained a mystery for the male, but he could only shrug. Fairy Tail was surely... unordinary. And Heartfilia was its member, so it was quite logical to assume she had her own... oddities. And then the silence came. A bit awkward. He was still to react at Lucy's confession and invite her. Why did the water mage even need to matchmake the two? It looked like Dragneel and Heartfilia could sort out the relationship difficulties by themselves. Well, no point to sigh over the spilled milk. Rogue just had to finish with all the nonsense as soon as possible and then enjoy the show... Especially the part involving his idiotic partner and the red-haired Fairy.

"Well, Lucy..." _How would Salamander approach the subject...? Whatever. I will do it in my own way._ "I have always thought the same about our first meeting. Was it not the brightest day in our lives?"

Was it really him speaking...? The Shadow Dragon Slayer felt like a knight in white armours from a cheap novel, proclaiming his undying love for a princess with clichés stuck in every sentence. Could it get any lamer? It probably could for the dark male continued, his teeth aching from the sweetness of his own words.

"We met like stars..." _Why on Earth stars?! How can stars meet? Shouldn't there be a huge explosion and apocalypse when they collide...? Oh, yes, right... It was Sting's advice. Listen to the mastermind and the most eloquent cheese._ "Our paths have crossed and intertwined. The light in your eyes is a beacon..."

...

 _"Natsu, you are quoting Ray Suomy?! I'd have never taken you for a person who likes sentimental romances!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Nevermind."_

...

"...So, Lucy Heartfilia, would you honor me and join the Love Contest with me as your loyal partner?"

 _Dear Juvia, would you honor me and join the Love Contest with me as your loving husband? Of course, my love, my Gray! And we will have a beautiful daughter Lucy like me, then a strong son Natsu like you and maybe twins Rogue and Sting! Ahh, my sweet rain drop..._

"Umm... So...?"

The water mage shook her head furiously and focused on the salmon-haired mage in front of her. Happiness was intoxicating the rain girl. She finally did it! Natsu had confessed his feelings to Lucy and invited her! They were officially a couple! The love-rival obliterated! At last, Lucy and she would be best friends without any rivalry between them! How any better could the day be? Tears splashed from her eyes once again as Juvia jumped into the Dragon Slayer's arms, joyfully polishing his cheeks with soppy kisses. The only thought was throbbing in her mind: 'I-did-it-I-did-it-I-did-it-I-did-it-I-did-it-!' And Natsu... He was so sweet! Just what real Lucy needed! They would be so happy together! Who would have thought that the childish pink-haired fire mage could give such a beautiful and touching speech? Now dear Gray had no choice but to admit his feelings for her. There was the bait and the daring Ice Prince would take it! He would never lose to the Fire Dragon Slayer. Gray wouldn't skip a chance to beat him, so he would be her partner in the Love Contest!

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you, Natsu! You are the second best friend after Lucy! You've just made me the happiest woman in Earthland! Lucy and you will be the first to receive invitations to our wedding! I just hope that this Sabertooth playboy coaxes your future wife into joining the Contest as well... Natsu, can you believe it?! He and his blonde friend tried to hit on me! Jerks. But if Rogue succeeds, I'll forgive him. Hmm... I may even name one of my child after him. Of course, one day I will tell Lucy and you all the truth about how you REALLY got together and my ingenious plan. Then you may want to name one of your daughters after me! Dear Gray, just wait for me! I am coming!_

 _*** ... In the interim, the bushes were processing the scene in front of them._

 _"Bastards! They are participating in the Contest?! Aaagh! They will pretend to be us just to fool the judges! Lucy, let me go! I gonna kick their sorry butts! No one takes our names!"_

 _"Stay quiet, dummy! They can do it on purpose to fool us!"_

 _"What do ya mean?"_

 _"Listen. I suppose that these impostors are here to provoke us. Remember Grand Magic Games? What if we attack them and the organizers will forbid Fairy Tail to participate?"_

 _"No way! Okay then... But we can't let them get away with this stupid prank!"_

 _"I agree!"_

 _"Well, the impostors didn't change a thing! I was going to join the contest anyway! Guess that we will just have to wait till the Equinox to beat the crap out of them!"_

 _"Natsu?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Are you telling me that you meant to participate in the first place?!"_

 _"Pfff, 'coz I did! We can't let a chance to fight others slip! I hope Laxus and Erza join it too!"_

 _"And you've been waiting for the last day to announce it?!"_

 _"The last?"_

 _"Today is the last day before you can register!"_

 _"Jeez, calm down, will ya? I've already registered."_

 _"What...?"_

 _"Yeap. Actually, I was the first who registered in Fairy Tail."_

 _"And it has never crossed your mind to tell me?!"_

 _"What?! You didn't know?! Luce, it's O-B-V-I-O-U-S that we can't miss a good challenge! Of course I had us registered! I thought it's O-B-V-I-O-U-S."_

 _"Us? Like you and me?"_

 _"Luce, you're okay? You sound funny."_

 _"No, no! I'm fine! Just answer, dammit!"_

 _"What? You want me to participate with Ice Princess?!"_

 _"Ugh... Nope. But..."_

 _"Jeez, Luce, we're partners!"_

Rainy clouds were bustling around the sun like smoky kittens playing with a shiny ball. A loud thunder then hushed them like a stern father and they broke into tears. The town was drowning in endless drops as the shower washed the earth. Trees trembled in the sudden gust of wind, their leaves flying away. Two certain rose-bushes jumped into the air as a wall of rain water hit them. No matter how thick the foliage was, the downpour could still reach the fairies in disguise, soaking them profusely. In a few minutes, water was everywhere: boots, ears, pockets... It was almost penetrating the two, causing them to swear under the breath, shiver in the damp cold and draw closer to each other.

 **A/N:** Here comes the eighth chapter! Wow, I've never though I would come that far! The story reaches its end. There will be probably two more chapters. I was a bit distracted as I wrote other fics, but I am not giving up on this story! Hah, right now I must be preparing for my exams at university... x3 Yeap, that's what I'm NOT doing))

By the way, I've written a chapter about Sting and Erza. But then I decided it would be better to make it a side story. If you're interested, you may check this one-shot 'Red Lights'.

That's all for now! Thank you all for PM's, favs and reviews! How little some people need to feel happy))


End file.
